The Worth of A Friend
by ElvesAreEpic
Summary: The village nestled deep in the Misty Mountains has never been known for its hospitality to people different then them, never mind those of different races.Will Legolas risk staying with these dangerous people to give an ill Aragorn the help he needs? If he does, will he come out of it unscathed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N You guys have no idea how excited I have been for this day. I've missed posting so much that I was supper hyper today because I could post! Thank you guys so much once again for making posting and writing so amazing.**

**Oh, *spoiler* I promise that Legolas suffering and angst will play a part of the story! **

**Disclaimer: not mine, never has been and never will be. **

**Sit tight, hold on, and enjoy the ride! :)**

The Worth of a Friend

The blood-red sun was quickly slipping through the sky, leaving a trail of darkness behind. A small village lay nested in the shadow of the Misty Mountains, its occupants making the last of the light as they bustled about or hurried home. The humans never noticed the faint trail of smoke just visible far away in the woods that stretched across the mountain

The smoke belonged to a small, merrily crackling, fire and beside the fire knelt a graceful being, carefully stirring something in a pot.

Legolas pushed back his long golden hair, glancing grimly back behind him as he did so. A huddled from lay there, misshapen from the blankets pilled high atop him. The elf turned back to what he was doing with a frown deepening his features as he ladled a thin stew into a roughly cut wooden bowl.

Moving over to the still body, Legolas settled himself down on the ground and set the bowl aside for a minute.

"Aragorn, Estel, wake up, I have some broth…Aragorn…" he called softly, gentle shaking the human awake. Aragorn stirred, a deep hacking cough instantly breaking through the silence of the evening as he did so. "Shh…" Legolas soothed, messaging a pattern on Aragorn's back, trying to stop the fear in his voice as the human's breathing wheezed in and out painfully.

Slowly, the horrible coughing faded, though much to Legolas' discouragement the wheezing did not.

"Legolas…" the man moaned, sucking in ragged gulps of air as one hand searched blindly for his friend.

"Shh, Estel." Legolas whispered, trailing his fingers against the man's brow and feeling the intense heat that seemed to be radiating off of him. "I have some broth, you must eat something."

"Not hungry." Aragorn gasped, opening his eyes and looking around with a glassy half-lidded gaze at his friend.

"You must eat something! You _must_ regain your strength!" Legolas pleaded, gently lifting the man's head up off the ground and scooping up a spoonful of soup that he pressed against his friend's ctightly closed lips. "Please, Aragorn, for me…" he begged, trying to wheedle the spoon in.

Aragorn shook his head weakly, his face a pasty white with a slightly bush-tinge to his lips form lack of enough air.

"Aragorn—!" Legolas barked suddenly, surprising Aragorn enough to get him to open his mouth. "Good…" The prince whispered much gentler, tipping the spoon forward so that its contents slide off. The future king of men swallowed, wincing slightly as the motion hurt his sore throat.

After a long hour, Legolas managed to get Aragorn to eat almost the whole bowl, but now the man's eyes were closed and he lay in semi-awareness. Taking pity on the man, Legolas let him slip into a fitful doze. Standing, the prince rubbed his face wearily, giving a troubled sigh as his blue eyes flicked back to Aragorn.

Estel was a lot worse than he had been just that morning. His fever was climbing ever higher and his cough was only getting worse. Only a few days before the coughing had seemed so innocent and hardly worth noticing… but quickly it had escalated and Legolas knew he was in far over his head. He did his best to care for his friend, but he was no healer.

Behind him Aragorn gave a small moan and Legolas turned swiftly back to him, only to find the man twisting feebly in his blankets. The human appeared to be caught in yet another fever induced nightmare. Kneeling hurriedly next to his side, Legolas grabbed a cloth soaked in cold water and began to brush it across the heated skin.

"Shh, shh, Estel, it is just a dream." Legolas urged softly, cupping the man's face in his hand. Aragorn didn't calm, however, thrashing even harder and calling something out in elvish. "Aragorn, you're fine. It's nothing!" the elf continued in mounting desperation, running a hand through the sweat soaked hair.

"NO! NO!" Aragorn shouted, starling a bird into flight as he writhed beneath the prince's hands. "STOP! Please…"

"No one is going to harm you, you just need to calm down. I'm right here." Legolas pinned the weak man down, holding him as he fought against the elf. By time the fight left the man, he was left weaker than ever before.

Darkness by now had swallowed up the land and Legolas moved back to the fire, sitting alone while he tended to it so that they would have light. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't helping Aragorn any…he didn't have a clue about fighting the sickness and Aragorn was in no fit shape to tell him how.

Drawing his knees up to his chest, Legolas blinked back tears of fear and despair.

"Estel…you must get better. I need help, I don't know what to do." Aragorn remained unresponsive, except for a small twitching of his fingers, and Legolas swallowed thickly, laying his head on his folded arms and staring into the fire.

"_I need help!_ If you don't get help soon…" he whispered, continuing on his one-sided conversation but broke off, his voice chocking. Taking a deep steady breath he lapsed into silence, his brow furrowed in deep thought, recalling an event that had taken place only a few days previously…

"_Wait, Aragorn. Are you _ordering _me to stay here?!" Legolas shot at the human in disbelief, watching as the man threw a dark cloak over his shoulders and pined it shut. _

"_I didn't order, I asked." He said pointedly. _

"_You did order, but that's not the point." Legolas said stubbornly, cocking an eyebrow at the man. "Why don't you want me to go with you?" _

_The smile faded off Aragorn's face, replaced by a serious look.. "Legolas, the people in t his village do not respond…well…to different people" _

"_You mean beings, different beings." Legolas said with an impatient wave of his hand. _

"_No, not necessarily —"Aragorn corrected. "Trust me, this town practically runs stranger, or anyone who could be called different, out of town. Rangers have had trouble there before; I dread to think of what they would do to any elf. I'm only going in because we are in desperate need of supplies"_

_Legolas nodded, unhappy understanding reflected on his face. "Have fun then." He said sarcastically, leaning back against a large rock and making himself comfortable sense it was obvious that he would be left behind. They didn't need to make trouble in town, it wasn't worth it. "I'll just be here relaxing!" he called in parting._

_The prince just managed to catch the large pinecone that came sailing towards his face. _

"_Don't make yourself to comfortable!" Aragorn grouched, coughing slightly, "I want a good meal when I get back, since you have some much time on your hands" With that, he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, hiding his face from view, and began to walk away. _

"_Estel, be careful." Legolas called out, giving Aragorn a serious look as he straightened form his inclined position."_

"_I'll be fine!" Aragorn called back, holding off a cough as he strided into the forest…_

Legolas sighed at the memory. Aragorn had made it back in one piece, though he had re-stressed the fact that some of the villagers where being worse than ever. Along with the news came the deep, nerve wracking cough which had lead to where they were now.

"If you get any worse, Aragorn," Legolas began his voice dead serious. "I'm taking you into the village, because they will be able to help you so much better than I ever could. And I don't care what you might have to say about it even if you where feeling up talking!" He finished defiantly knowing that Aragorn certainly _wouldn't _like what he had just said.

As if sensing the elven prince's words, the ranger stirred, weakly coughing before going still once more. Legolas frowned, laying his hand firmly against his friend's brow to check his temperature for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Nothing had changed.

"It's up to you wither I go or not." Legolas whispered, lowering his voice so much that even he almost couldn't hear it. "Just get better…"

But Aragorn didn't get any better. He steadily declined to where Legolas was to the point of panic…it was then that the elf knew it was time to act.

Throwing a cloak over his shoulder Legolas half haphazardly pinned it, making sure that the hood covered his features from view. It wasn't a very good disguise, but it would have to work for the time being. Aragorn thrashed behind him, tearing at the ground with his fingers nails as a wailing sound was ripped from his throat.

"Aragorn, Estel, "Legolas called, bending down and forcefully dragging the man up next to him more effort than it normally would have taken."Listen, you've got to come with me." His voice was lanced with the abnormal presence of fear.

Drawing the human's arm over his shoulder, the elf wrapped his arm firmly around his waist and began the trip down the mountain side, leaving most of their belongings behind in the currently messy camp. "Come on, it is not that far and then you can get some proper help." Legolas grunted, now fighting against the only half conscious man.

At the sound of Legolas' voice, the ranger quieted a little. "Legolas…" he murmured, sagging against his friend. His breathing was heavy and labored, making the elf glance down at him with worry, realizing with sudden clarity that he had waited too long and that Aragorn's life could be the price.

The two started off, staggering through the trees. Aragorn's feet dragged beneath him and his head rolled limply on his shoulders, making Legolas feel ill. The night was reaching its darkest point and the going was hazardous, and the man almost fell many times as he over balanced away from the elf. Legolas never failed to catch him.

The trees reached out to them, blocking their path and snagging their clothes as they loomed forth unexpectedly though the dark. Legolas pushed past, not caring for the scratches that this caused as he struggled to keep Aragorn on his feet. Rocks jumped up in front of their feet and threatened to send them sprawling down the slopped hills.

The large, rushing, and treacherous river almost proved to be their undoing as Aragorn, who was currently physically with the elf, balked at the sight of the cold, frothing water and refused to take another step.

At this point, Legolas simply hoisted the man over his shoulder and waded the river that way, swearing every time the strong water almost knocked him over. From there he followed the river, knowing that the town would also be by the water front.

Finally, though, they began to pass signs of civilization. The trees were thinner, with scattered stumps amongst their midst. A steep hill sloped upwards to his left, ending in a sudden cliff with a large lake glistening below it, reflecting the light of the stars. A rough breeze stirred the air around them, cutting at their exposed skin with a chill that to Legolas' great relief made Aragorn stir.

"Legolas…" the man moaned for what seemed the thousandth time to the elf, and he gently lowered his friend back to his feet, ducking under his arm before he could fall and taking the blunt of the weight.

"I'm right here. Just hang on." Legolas replied once more, having said the words so often that they slipped easily form his tongue without him having to think about a response. He began to walk them forward again, half dragging, half caring Aragorn, and shushed the man again when he moaned.

Pushing past a large tree, Legolas was greeted the very welcomed sight of a village, its small buildings illuminated by a few pinpricks of light that must have been fires set for the watchmen…they had made it!

**TBC...**

**Well, what did you guys think? Those poor two, they really are in for an adventure this time! *cackles derangedly* Oh, and arn't you proud of me, there was no cliffie! :)**

**As always, feel free to tell me anything! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yay, a new chapter! Thanks to all of you who read/favorite/followed/reviewed! They mean the world to me! **

**Disclaimer: not mine. :( **

Chapter Two

"Some night, eh?" a tall, burly man growled, his handsome face marred by a frown that seemed to have permanently settled on his face. He lighted the end of a long pipe which was stuck in between his yellowing teeth and sucked in a large breath. His companion was a weathered old man, his hair and beard white, though the fire besides them dyed it a flickering red.

"Of all nights to get watch, we got the stormy, huh, Damrod." The older man agreed, taking out his own pipe. Damrod sighed and made a face as though something foul was under his nose and glanced up the sky…they were in for a long night. The mountains could be filled with dangerous creatures and a watch was necessary, though not enjoyable.

The clouds grew thicker and darker over head, blocking and the light of the moon and sending a promise of rain. The trees twisted and whipped back and forth, the wind picking up as the night wore one.

Damrod's fellow guard sighed, leaning back against the gate where they were positioned. With the toe of his boot he began to tap out a rhythm, humming along to the tuneless melody.

"Will you shut up!" Damrod hissed after only a minute of the soft noise. The old man's face turned sourer, his expressional guarded as he turned away.

"Just trying to past the time…" he muttered in defense.

"Well don't." Damrond snapped. After that, the silence grew icy and stony and stayed that way until Damrod abruptly shot up, pointing into the dark and causing the other man to drop the pipe he was refilling in surprise

"Someone is coming!" The younger man whispered, drawing out his sword and gripping it tightly. The older man also gripped his weapon, squinting into the dark as two figures suddenly emerged from the wildly waving trees.

"What in tarnation do they think they are doing?! It is past midnight!"

"Trouble, that's what." Damrod answered grimly, a threat echoing on the edges of his voice. Ducking out of the gate, the human swung his sword forward and roared at the top of his lungs. "State you business. And don't you even think of lying, we are…armed." His finished lamely, gazing with surprise at their visitors.

One of the two men was being support be the other and was undoubtedly very sick or wounded.

"Please, you must help us." The first man begged, shifting the other's weight as he stopped in front of Damrod. He was covered in a long, dark, and travel stained cloaknow that hid his face and body in shadown "He won't survive if he doesn't get help!"

"'How do I know you are not faking?" Damrond asked, trying to gain the surety from before back. "You outsiders think you can get away with anything." Something about the man bugged him…something didn't seem quite right, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"My friend is sick, dying! Please, just let us in." the man repeated, the desperation in his tone almost palpable. The old man stepped forward, lowering his sword with a soft, if not kind, expression on his face, taking pity on the strangers.

"If you have money with you than you can stay at the inn. We have a healer, but you will need more money for that too. "

"Why do you hide your face? Lower your hood and then you may enter!" Damrod demanded, still not as ready as his companion to let them pass.

"I can't very well, can I?" the other man snarled, both hands tied up with supporting his friend. Damrod smirked, before stepping forward and staring deep into the hood, locking his own brown eyes with pricing blue ones he could just glimpse.

Suddenly, he jumped back, cursing as he recognized the ranger garb.

"You're a ranger!" he hissed, spitting on the ground at the stranger's feet and raising his sword again. "I'll tell you the same thing I told that other ranger who passed through here a couple days ago. Leave. Now. _Before_ your despicable people find you in pieces!"

"I would _love _to leave this place you so call a village!" The cloaked being raged back, his fingers clenching and unclenching around the others wrist as he would like to take up his own weapon. "However, my friend needs help now! We have no time to waste on his foolishness!"

Behind them a window shuttered banged loudly against the wall as the wind caught it, and a icy silence followed the loud noise, the two having a staring match. Finally, though, Damrod's older companion stepped forward, looking uneasy with the situation.

"Damrod…they will be out of town soon. We can't just let a man die, and he looks pretty bad. After all, we have means to take care of them if they do anything." He said, placing a calming hand on the younger man's arm and meeting his gaze. Damrod sighed emphatically and rolled his eyes, knowing that the other was right but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

Sheathing his sword he took a step forward and jutted his index finger into the man's cloaked face."I warn you —one toe out of line and I _will_ run you out of town after beating you to within an inch of your life."

The stranger nodded, already bodily pushing past the two and into the village. The sick man moaned, head sagging forward, and they disappeared out of sight.

THEWORTHOFAFRIEND

Legolas gently eased Aragorn down onto the lumpy, straw filled bed. The man's hair was plastered to his pasty face with sweat which also caused his shirt to darken and cling to his muscled body. Legolas hurriedly pulled the man's boots off and drew the blanket up to his chest, smoothing back the dark, unruly hair with one hand as Aragorn stirred restlessly.

"Shh, Estel, I have to find the healer, just rest." Legolas whispered. Aragorn blinked an eye open in response, groaning painfully again as he struggled to roll over onto to his side and curl up into a ball. Legolas let out a worried breath, eyes betraying his heart stopping concern as he turned towards the door.

"'Egolas…" the man behind him whimpered, viscously tugging at the elf's heart strings as the prince continued on towards the door.

"I'll be back, Estel." Legolas said loudly, pausing with his hand on the door knob, his face twisted up in sorrow. "It is for your own good." And with that, he slipped through the door and was gone.

Aragorn whimpered again, searching for his friend with hazy vision as he painstakingly raised his head from the pillow. When the elf didn't appear in his line of sight, the man attempted to push himself up. Legolas normally came running if he so much as let a groan leave his lips, never mind a full-fledged whimper.

A cough suddenly began to tear at his throat making Aragorn clutch at his chest and gasp for breath as tears began from due to the harshness of his hacking

"Leg —ola — s!" he wheezed, craning his neck to find the prince. This only succeeding in making the already unbalanced ranger waver and toppled over the side of the narrow bed. He hit the ground with a solid thump that knocked the precious air right out of him and caused black spots to appear in front of his eyes

Aragorn knew that Legolas would help him, knew that he needed to find his friend…the ranger began crawl unsteadily towards the door, still coughing. Unfortunately he only made it a few feet before his strength failed him and he crashed back the floor in a crumpled heap. Air only just passed between his lips leaving them an appalling shade of blue.

Scarcely minutes later, the door flew open with a reverberating bang and Aragorn's eyes flew open with surprise, his mind only semi-aware. Elegant boots appeared in his line of vision and then familiar hands where rolling him over.

"Don't…please…don't…" Aragorn began, meaning to beg the elf not to leave him again, but most the words where lost on the way from his mind to his tongue. He thought he heard Legolas' soft, soothing, voice, but he couldn't be sure, everything was fuzzy.

Suddenly, unfamiliar hands where being pressed against his face, touching his overheated skin. Jerking back in fear, Aragorn scrambled for the knife that was always present at his side.

"Don't — Touch — hurt…." Aragorn grounded out thickly, blinking hard as his vision began to grow dim. "Legolas! Please…" he pleaded with the last reserve of his strength. He felt Legolas slide his hands under his body and he was suddenly airborne. The other pair of hands where touching him once again.

"Stop…" he whispered again, then his dim world sank into darkness and Legolas' gentle face hovering above him disappeared.

THEREWORTHOFAFRIEND

Rain began to strike against the glass of the window pane and Legolas spared a curt glance in that direction. The weather outside was growing increasingly more violent, making the prince extremely grateful that Aragorn was no longer out in the elements.

Leaning forward on his chair, Legolas rested his forehead against his clenched fist with his elbows on his knees. One the bed beside him lay Aragorn, fully stretched out with a blanket pulled up to his waist. His chest was bare except for a pale yellow, vile smelling paste that was spread across it. The healer in the village hoped that this would help the future king of men's breathing.

Legolas shuddered, remembering vividly how he and the healer had came back to find Aragorn clasped on the floor, hardly inhaling at all. The struggling, uneven rhythm that it was right now eased the prince's anxiety though in normal conditions it would have scared him out.

Both elf and ranger remained still like that for a long while, Legolas only moving to periodically checking the human's vital signs or mopping at his brow with a cool cloth. Aragorn seemed to appreciate this, occasionally letting out a soft sound.

The day wore like this, until they were suddenly gifted with an unwelcomed visitor when the door was thrust open without a knock. In marched the man from the gate and Legolas jumped to his feet, his cloak still in place as he had not dared to take it off.

"Get out!" the prince growled, advancing forward and stepping in front of the bed so that he shielded Aragorn from view.

"Why so unpleasant?" Damrod asked, grinning as he took in the other's uneasiness. "I'm just dropping by to wish your companion a healthy recover."

"I'm sure you are." Legolas retorted, not bothering to keep the sarcasm from his voice. "Now, if you don't need anything, than leave."

"So defensive, _ranger. _I wonder why?"

Just then a low moan coursed weakly behind them, causing Legolas to turn and place a comforting hand on the man's foot , whispering something so faint that Damrod could not catch it. The man, however, calmed once more and made no further noise.

Legolas took a deep breath, trying to control the anger that was coursing through him like a strong river and turned back to face Damrod, only to find the human right up in his face.

"Listen, you foul ranger. We, that is too say the villagers, want you out! There is no room in this place for a evil, twisted, devil-worshiping ranger such as yourself in _this _respectable town. "Damrod hissed, jabbing his finger with bruising force into Legolas' chest.

"We will leave as soon as my friend is better, not before." Legolas challenged back, thrusting his face forward so that their noses where almost touching. "_Is that understood?_" he finished in a menacing tone.

With that, Legolas roughly shoved Damrod back, slamming the door behind him. Breathing heavily, the prince strode back to the bed, frowning. Damrod managed to get under his skin faster than a striking snake.

Sitting once again, Legolas mopped at the real ranger's brow, praying with all his heart for the man to survive.

"Please, please, get better soon…I don't know how long I will last." He whispered, reaching down and softly clutching at one of Aragorn's callused hands. "You have to wake up, or you will never be able to tease me about pretending to be a, a filthy ranger, and I know you will! Besides, I need you to protect me from your father and brothers once they hear that I let you get sick.."

Aragorn took a deep breath in his sleep, but almost instantly chocked on it and started to cough much to weakly for Legolas' comfort, the phlegm in his lungs causing problems. Pulling him up urgently, the prince leaned his sick friend against him and began to rub a soothing patter against his back, trying to calm him.

After the coughing fit had ended Legolas let Aragorn remained against him. Laying his chin atop the ranger's head, Legolas brushed a flitting kiss on the top of his hair.

"Dartha-ah anim." he murmured. "Fight it."/Stay with me/

THEWORTHOFAFRIEND

Damrod tipped back his head, allowing the beer in his mug to slide down his throat. His mind wondered freely, though it did not take long to land on the subject of the strangers in town whom he had just confronted.

There was something different and wrong about the ranger. He didn't know what, but there was defiantly something…

Taking another swallow, Damrod drew his hand across his mouth and tuned out the noise of the other men and women around him.

He wanted that ranger gone! And he wasn't the only one. Several others had complained about having a ranger in their inn, saying it would bring bad luck down upon all their heads. After all, the rangers never brought anything with them except for a trail of trouble that followed where ever they went.

Slamming his mug down on the bar, Damrod threw down some coins to pay and strode towards the door. He needed to do a favor for this town, but he couldn't do it alone. He would need the help of someone else, someone who would be able to figure out what that ranger's secrete was.

Striding confidently out into the rain the man headed down the muddy road, sure that if he could obtain the help he needed, then he would have everything back under control and back to normal in his town.

**TBC...**

**The plot thickens! Who is going to help Damrod? Is Aragorn going to be alright? Will Legolas be discovered? Questions will be answered if you tune in next week,but for now, this is it folks! :)**

**Review Repy:**

**Saphira: **This will definitely be an experience that Legolas will forget anytime soon. The poor boys! We writers make their life a living heck. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N haha, I enjoyed writing this chapter, and the next few, a little too much...:) Thank You once again to all my readers for taking the time! **

**Disclaimer:not mine. **

Chapter Three

A loud, firm knock resounded though out the small room and Legolas looked up, releasing both Aragorn's hand and the cooling cloth he had been holding and heading to the door. Pulling it open he wasn't surprised to see the healer there, Gerda, by name.

The old women, with fizzy grey hair and more wrinkles lines one could count, pushed past him and headed straight for the bed.

"How is he today?" she asked without preamble, a frown ceasing her brow as she looked down at her patient. "Not well, I see." She sighed, before beginning to work.

Legolas hovered over her shoulder, watching her like a mother would watch her young ones, and twisting his hands anxiously together when Aragorn stirred at her touch.

"Please, just stop!" Aragorn mumbled in fevered delirium, twisting under the healer's hands. Legolas instinctively leaned forward, but backed off when the healer slapped him lightly to get him out of her way.

"Stay back." She demanded, glaring intensely at the cloaked being and waiting for him to back up a good distance before continuing. After what seemed like quite a while to Legolas, she moved away, cleaning off her hands.

Legolas was just about to slip back into his place next to the bed where her hand flew out, latching firmly around his wrist.

"Now it is your turn." She said with finality, raising her eyebrows emphatically.

"Excuses me!" Legolas blurted out, disbelief dripping thickly from his voice.

"The sickness that your friend has can be quite infections, I just want to make sure that you don't have it as well." She explained, moving forward and reaching for the clasp on Legolas' cloak.

"I don't have it!" Legolas shot back, back peddling so fast that he cracked the back of his head against the wall. Gerda continued to advance, a frustrated look on her face.

"How can you be sure?"

"I just — I just know!" Legolas barked, rather more harshly than the situation called for.

"You can't 'just know' something like that!" the healer said with a roll of her brown eyes, hands bracing her hips as she boxed the elf in. "Now let me have a look at you!"

"NO!" Legolas growled, crossing his arms so tightly across his chest that the women would have never been able to pry them apart. The healer narrowed her eyes so that they became slits and poked her finger at him.

"If you become sicker than a dog, it won't be my fault!" she grumbled in frustration, not lowering her glare.

"I'll take my chances." Legolas said firmly, watching with visibly relief as the women backed away and headed back towards Aragorn with a snort. Packing up her healing supplies she turned and pulled the door open. "Call for me if his fever rises again." She stated with stiffness in her voice that indicated that she was angry with Legolas, and then she was gone.

Legolas sucked in a huge sigh of relief, slumping back against the wall, letting his arms fall limply back to his side and leaning his head against the wall, eyes closed. That has been close…to close.

Heading back to Aragorn's beside he planted himself in the chair, trying to calm his nerves. Picking up his friend's hand he continued where he had left off, telling the sleeping man a story to pass the time.

If he would have glanced outside the window the prince would have noticed the healer heading down the busy road with who appeared to be Damrod. He would have noticed them turn into a house and close the door, so that no ears besides their own could hear what they were saying.

Locking the door, Damrod turned to face Gerda.

"So," he asked impatiently.

"He's defiantly hiding something." Gerda said wearily, sitting down at her scrubbed clean table and motioning Damrod to do the same.

"But you don't know what, do you?" Damrod said shrewdly, not attempting to hide the disappointment written on his face.

"He wouldn't let me get near enough to discover anything." The women retorted, resting her elbows on the wood and raising her eyebrows when the man gave a disgruntled snot. "It's something physical, I would beat." The healer said after a moment, a thoughtful look on her face.

Damrod looked up, a look of great dissatisfaction in his eyes. "So you are telling me that all he is hiding his a scar!?"

"I never said that." Gerda said calmly. "I said it was something physical. Damrod, you are jumping to conclusions too quickly."

"What else could it be?" Damrod asked, getting to his feet and pacing in front of her door.

"I will tell you when I know more." Gerda said firmly, her face not betraying anything to the younger man.

"I can help." He offered, not wanting the old women to mess anything up.

"I have a plan. Let me do it, Damrod." Gerda instructed, standing and crossing over to the door and holding it open. "I will meet with you back here later this afternoon."

Nodding in agreement, Damrod strode though the piece of wood she held for him and into the bright morning sunlight, the storm from yesterday gone. Stopping he turned back and offered a parting word.

"Be careful, you never know what rangers will stoop too!"

THEWORTHOFAFRIEND

Legolas sighed in clear frustration, gazing at the healer who had returned only a few minutes before.

"I would have called for you if I needed you." He stated, sighing once again when he was ignored. "Besides, is that really necessary? He is already asleep." He pointed out, indicating the mixture she was creating in a small bottle. He had seen Elrond mix some of those ingredients together often enough to know what it did. Drunken it too many times as well…

"Don't question a healer." The old women snapped, holding the bottle up to the small amount of light that filtered into the room so that she could see it clearly. "Here, hold this for me." She directed, handing the bottle off after uncorking it.

Turning to face Aragorn's sleeping form she bent over him, hiding her face from Legolas as she pressed a handkerchief over her mouth and nose.

"What did you put in there?" Legolas asked after a few moments, unsuccessfully holding off a cough as the strong fumes from the bottle filled the air. Lord Elrond's had never, never, smelled as bad or as powerful as this one did…The healer didn't answer, still bending over Aragorn to conceal her face.

Legolas blinked drowsily his brain becoming foggy and unclear. The room began to double in front of his vision and the elf fought a wave of panic, realizing to late that this was all horribly wrong. Gagging desperately on the toxic air, Legolas lurched forward. The bottle fell from limp fingers and smashed into a thousand pieces.

"Get away from him!" Legolas snarled, or at least attempted too, but slurred it almost too much to be understood. The fumes from the bottle where now allowed to float freely around the room and Legolas felt like he was going to ill as he tried desperately to get to Aragorn's side.

He didn't get very far. His legs felt like jelly and his mind was turning into mush. A second later his knees gave out and he crumpled to the ground with a loud thud. Still, he attempted to reach his friend, inching forward. But it was all for nothing.

A strange buzzing noise filled his ears and the floor was moving of its own according. The next thing he knew his head had hit the floor and all he could see was the healer women's shoes along with the dirt and dust under Aragorn's bed. Then all went black.

Gerda waited until the sounds of struggling behind her faded, and then turned, the cloth still pressed securely against her face. Sprawled ungraceful on the floor was the ranger. His cloak which had been knocked assque, reveled strands of bright, golden hair, hair of which she had never seen the like of before.

Reaching out uncertainly she touched the silky strands, holding her to breath to see if he would move. When he didn't, her eyes took on a daring glint and she reaching out took hold of the hood still hiding his face and bunched it up in her fist.

With an air of defiance, she flipped the hood back.

She froze, sucking in a breathe as she gazed won at the now unconscious man. He was the most beautiful creature that she had ever laid eyes on. His face was perfectly chiseled, with high cheekbones and porcelain skin. Lifting an semi-closed eyelid she stared into the deep, crystal blue eyes.

Entranced, she brushed back the golden strands of hair, admiring the way it had been pulled back into strange braids, and tucked it behind an ear.

That's when she let out a muffled scream, snatching her hand away from the hair as if it burned her. The ear was pointed!

Scrambling back on the floor she pressed herself against the wall, gazing at the thing on the floor, because humans didn't have ears like that.

Breathing heavily through her cloth, Gerda pulled herself up using the wall for support Her face was white with fear, and for a moment she thought she might pass out.

Running for the door, she yanked it open and raced as fast as her weary, old legs could towards her house and Damrod. The people of the town gave her strange looks as she flashed past, but she paid them no head for there was much more serious matters had hand.

Crashing through the door she slammed it shut, gasping for breath and trembling. Damrod looked up from where he was sitting at the table, visibly startled.

"Gerda!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet."What is wrong?" Still shaking, Gerda clasped into a chair and covered her face with a shaking hand.

"It's not human…" she whispered, voice terrified. Damrod gazed at her, confusion evident as he sat slowly back down.

"What do you mean 'it's not human'?" he asked, leaning forward and bracing his hands against the rough wood of the table. Gerda lowered her hands, raising her head to meet his dark stare.

"It is not anything like I have ever seen before. It was definitely the most handsome man that I have ever laid eyes on. Now I realize that his handsomeness is all a trick, too good to be true." She said in a hushed tone with several deep breathes in between words. Her eyes where somber and serious and Damrod felt a cold chill run up the back of his spine. "But his ears, his ears where pointed!"

"Pointed?" Damrod repeated, eyes widening with surprise at the news.

"Yes, pointed. Like the peak of a mountain." Gerda answered, nodding her head emphatically. Damrod just stared at her for a minute, dumbstruck.

"There is only one thing that I can think of that fits that description…but it couldn't be." Damrod breathed out. Suddenly he pushed away from the table and took off for the door, not stopping to pick up his chair as it went clattering to the floor.

"Damrod! Damrod! Wait!" Gerda cried, also jumping to her feet and chasing down the road after the young man. Dam didn't pay her any attention, just kept right on running. Gerda sighed exasperatedly, a curse on the tip of her tongue, and picked up her skirts so that she could run even faster.

Damrod meanwhile raced through the inn's door, ignoring the inn keeper's wife's startled shriek, and bounded up the wooden stairs two at a time. Gerda was just slipping through the door, but once again he didn't wait for her.

Reaching the room he wanted, the man hurtled in. Almost instantly he gagged on the still toxic air and ducked out, coughing and swearing. By this time, Gerda had reached the top of the stairs, holding a stitch in her side.

"Use this." She said in an annoyed voice, holding out a second handkerchief. Damrod took the proffered material and bowed back into the room with Gerda at his side.

There, slumped awkwardly on the hard wooden floor, lay the elf, his blonde hair spilling across the floor and his cloak twisted about his body. Damrod stepped over the body and knelt on the floor. Reaching out he pushed the elf's head roughly to the side, examining closely the strangely pointed ears.

Gerda hovered over him, much like Legolas had done to her only hours early, and cast a fearful look down at the creature.

"It's definitely an elf." Damrod muttered in shock, sitting back on his heels with disgust and fear radiating off his face. Gerda gasped, hand flying to her mouth at the confirmation.

"What do we do with it?" she whispered, face pale with fear.

"How long will it take for him to wake up?" Damrod asked, a cunning look now mingling with the other emotions.

"Unit this evening, I think, if it works the same on the elf as a human." Gerda answered, standing and backing towards the hallway. Damrod nodded curtly, rubbing at his short bread thoughtfully as he also got to his feet.

"Right, we will head back to your house, make a plan, then —then we will tell everyone else." He planned, kicking the elf sharply in the side as he turned to leave. "Just you wait, elf, just you wait." He hissed with a hatred that scared Gerda slightly.

**TBC... **

**Well, what you all knew was going to happen happened. Legolas, my poor child, you may be in for a rough time. :) **

**Review Replies:**

**Nameless:** Oh, that is no problem, especially now that you have found it! You where right, Legolas didn't go undiscovered for very long. :( Thanks! :)

**Saphira:** Bad things, that is what will happen to that poor elf! :) haha, I have a feeling that your indications right, very right! Thanks! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I almost posted chapter 5 instead of 4. That would have been interesting...luckily, I didn't. : ) Thanks one again to _everyone_ reading. Yes, you. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

Chapter Four

"What are we going to do?" Gerda asked anxiously as she closed the door to her house firmly after glancing around to make sure that they were not going to overhear. Sitting down she watched Damrod pace energetically back and forth . They had left the elf up at the inn, thinking that it would take to much work to remove him immediately.

"Kill It." He stated without a hint of hesitation as if they were discussing a cow ready for butchering.

"But what about the human, and he is human. He's just a young, sick, boy. "Gerda asked, ever the healer to look after those in her care. "You don't think _he _did anything to him, do you?"

Damrod glanced back at her, thinking of all the stories he had ever heard about elves.

"The elf is sucking the life out of him!" he cried in realization and horror. "That's how elves live forever, by stealing life from mortals!"

"The poor boy!" Gerda gasped, feeling faint at the very idea of doing such a cruel thing. Jumping to her feet, she grabbed the man's arm with a strength that surprised Damrod. "He tried to tell us!"

Damrod cast her a look of confusion, shaking her hand off forcefully so he could continue to pace. "When that —that _elf_ — brought him in, we found him clasped on the floor! He must have been trying to escape! The only words I have ever heard him speak where words like, stop, please, help, don't hurt etc." She explained in despair, pity written across her features. "And the elf must have been drugging him, that's how he knew what the herbs where used for!"

Damrod shrugged, not following what the old women was talking about. "There is not much we can do for him." He said to close the conversation. What it matter to him, afterall? Gerda, however, refused to give up, firing up at the every thought and bracing her hips with her hands in anger.

"My life's work is dedicated to saving humans. I am _not_ going to sit by and lose this young boy!" she shot, her brown eyes narrowed.

"What do you suggest, Gerda. Elves are dangerous. I wouldn't know how to free him except for with the help of It." Damrod said in exasperation.

"Lock the elf up!" Gerda insisted, anger flushing her wrinkled face. "I know you know ways to make people talk! And why I may not approve of it, I will not let this boy waste away and give his life to another who does not deserve it!" she screeched, now shaking with the hatred. "Besides, you owe me. You wouldn't have never found anything else about the elf if it wasn't for me!" she persisted in a calmer voice.

The elf had upset her, and the mere thought of it doing something so evil had her parental instincts out in the open. This man, just emerged from boyhood from his looks, was not going to left alone in the world if she had anything to say about it.

"I beat that we could get most people to agree with me this time. In light from the threat of the elf, a stranger will seem very innocent and the people will take to him." Damrod muttered, thinking ahead to problems that might present themselves.

"Then we have a plan?" Gerda asked, a happy smile twisting her lips upward. She was going to save the man from that elf, she was going to save a soul!

"Yes, yes we do." Damrod replied with an evil grin and even eviler thoughts. "Just leave everything to me."

THEWORTHOFAFRIEND

Legolas stirred feebly, struggling to open his heavy eyelids. Something was wrong, horrible so, his mind screamed at him. Clambering clumsily to his feet, Legolas wavered for a moment as dizziness swept over him.

"Estel?" he called, holding one hand to his aching head while he glanced around the slightly swaying room. Fear was coursing what if yhe had teken Aragorn ftom hin? What woulf he do then? But then his eyes fell on the bed.

Aragorn remained where Legolas had so abruptly left him. Stumbling over to him almost faint with relife, Legolas lent heavily against it, ending up on his knees again. "Estel…" he whispered again. His tongue felt dried and swollen, making the words hard to form.

Reaching up, the elf brushed back the hair for Aragorn's brow. The human felt a little cooler much to the prince's relief. "Stay that way." Legolas muttered, still feeling a hazy disconnection from the world around him.

Lying his pounding head on the edge of the bed, Legolas allowed a low moan to slip between his lips. They had to get out of here, but Estel also needed attention…Just then something else caught his attention. Shouting —people where shouting angrily from outside.

Staggering dazedly up again he clutched at the window frame and started down into the dark street. What appeared to be the whole town was gathered below and where holding flickering torches that gave the scene and eerie glow. The shouting was growing ear-splitting, the tone escalating quickly to rage…the group was swiftly becoming a mob.

Legolas backed hurriedly away from the window and whirled around, feeling like a trapped animal. He knew that the mob was meant for him and there would be no escaping it, not with a sick and sleeping Estel by his side. Crossing to the door he locked it, though he doubted it would do much gooD against several strong men.

The voices from outside were echoing oddly in the elf's still foggy brain when the door to the inn burst open with a crash that shook the floor and the yelling increased ten-fold. A woman below screamed and Legolas knew that he was out of the precious little time he had started with.

Striding back to the bed, Legolas shook Aragorn, trying to wake him up. Thudding feet could be clearly heard echoing amidst the screams and curses of the men and a second later a body hit the closed door. Straightening up, the prince jutted his chin out proudly. He wasn't about to go down without a fight…just then, however, Aragorn's fingersm which he had been holding, grasped his and tightened

Swiveling back around so fast that he was a blur, Legolas dropped to a knee next to the bed, clasping the man's hands hard and gazing into his dim grey eyes.

"Estel, you have to listen to me, there is no time to explain!" Legolas whispered in a rush gently smoothing back the dark curls. In an instant the man's eyes flickered from confusion to concern, and opening his mouth he attempted to get his friend's name out. Legolas didn't give him time to, overriding his faint voice. "You have got to get out of here! If I don't make it then you leave without me."

The door behind them bucked and strained behind the weight of several heavy and determined men and Legolas knew that they were out of time. "Don't blame yourself, it was my entire fault. I'm sorry." He whispered in elvish while offering up a brave smile and squeezing Aragorn's hand tightly.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, panic dripping from his hoarse voice. The door flew open with the crack of splitering wood and ricocheted back against the wall.

All havoc broke loose.

Legolas smiled one last time and then surged to his feet.

"Legolas!" the ranger yelled a loudly as he could, which wasn't very loud. Legolas didn't have time to reply as the first wave of furious men hit him hard.

The elf ducked down low, hitting the ground hard for the second time that day, and rolled to the side, trying to get the fighting away from Aragorn. Jumping back onto his feet, Legolas wacked his head hard against a man's face and knocked him back to the ground.

Gracefully avoiding a long knife, Legolas knew instantly that he would not triumph here. A sea of fist where raining down on him from all sides and for every time that he hit one of them, ten more of them where ramming into him. The suffocating presences of his enemies heightened when Legolas was finally forced to drop back to the floor.

That was when it becoming truly terrifying. Curling into a tight ball to protect him, Legolas surrendered to the sharp blows and tried to block out Aragorn's terrified voice as he screamed out his name. This both comforted the prince and tore at his heart for it meant that the men were focusing their attack on him and not the ranger, but he also knew it was never easy to watch your friend be beaten.

Suddenly everything went abruptly quite. The yelling stopped, Aragorn grew quit mid-sentence and Legolas become the only thing making any noise as he wheezed air in and out between bruised ribs.

A heavy tread resounded impressively throughout the room, coming closer and closer to where Legolas was lying.

"Get him up." A low, gruff, voice snarled, dark malice dripping from the words. In an instant rough hands where dragging the elf upright, face to face with a grinning Damrod. Legolas glared back, eyes bright and dangerous despite the cut below his hairline that was spreading blood across his face.

"You, _elf_, are the most despicable creature that I have ever laid eyes one." He hissed, before drawing his arm back and slapping the elf hard enough to make his head snap to the side.

Legolas remained silent, staring frostily forward with his mask of indifference in firm place. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Aragorn on the bed, held back by the healer. Tears where streaming down his face, but he appeared to exhausted to do much else. Gazing up, the man attempted to lock his desperate grey eyes with the prince.

"Stop!" he begged, resuming his weak struggling against the healer."Stop, please!"

Damrod glanced around, lowering his arm slowly he gazed at the sick man with a deep frown. Then he began to address the angry crowd, twisting their minds and shaping their thoughts. "See men! See how this demon has taken control of the boy! No man in their right mind would defend such an evil being! WE MUST DESTORY THIS EVIL!"

The agreeing roar from the crowd was deafening and Damrod joined in, clearly enjoying it all. After a moment he raised his arms for silence and began again. "But before we free this world of the evil, we must save another soul, another human being just like us! This young man has been forced to supply his life and soul to this —this animal!"

Outraged cries drowned out Damrod's deep voice again, but this time he waited for it to die down before starting to shout again."We must find a way, if at all possible, to save our fellow man, but there is only one who knows how to do this! What should we do?!"

"Beat the truth out of him!" Someone yelled and the mob began to chant the sentence till the window pane shook with the racket. Damrod grinned, leisurely rotating to face the elf. Raising his fist high, the strong man brought it down and into the elf's stomach, forcing the poor prince to double over and gasp for breath.

Without giving him a chance to recover, Damrod began to rain punches down on him, the evil grin never leaving his face.

By the time they had finished with him, Legolas was edging on unconsciousness. Blood was dripping from his nose and into his slightly parted mouth, staining his lips an unnerving red. Several bruises darkened his pale skin.

Damrod sneered at the sight, running his fingers down the elf's cheek before gripping the blood splattered chin hard enough to leave bruises and yanking it up.

"How do we break your curse on the human, _elf_?" he spat.

"There is no cruse!" Legolas gasped out, blinking rapidly in an attempt to bring everything into focus. The cooper taste of blood filled his mouth and he swallowed with difficulty, feeling himself going a little slacker in his captive's arms.

"You lie! And you must never lie to me!" Damrod hissed, spraying the elf with spittle. Brining his fist back once again, he smashed into the side of the elf's head and watched with dark amusement as the fair being was slammed back into the wood wall behind him.

A second later, the elf's eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp. The two men holding his arms let go in disgust and all watched as the prince slid like a rag doll to the floor. A trail of blood marked his way down.

"Good work, boys!" Damrod said, satisfaction and pride lining his voice. "Take him to the cellar, let him think about all that has happened." The other men's faces seem to fall, realizing that all the excitement was over for now, and muttered darkky, Several more kicks where aimed at the elf when he was roughly dragged out.

One by one, the men followed filtered out, their high spirits returning as they headed for the bar, laughing cruelly about what had just happened. Damrod, meanwhile, went over to Gerda, who was sitting next to the now slumbering man,subconsciously rubbing at his bruised knuckles.

"I had to drug him." Gerda explained, running her hand through the dark curls Aragorn whimpered and tried to move a way, discontent lining his face "The poor boy was in hysterics, it was the only way to calm him down."

**TBC...**

**This is just going from bad to worse! Now they been separated, and Estel is to sick to do much...no, I am not evil, not at all, if you where wondering! **

**Review Replies:**

**Nameless:** It is a word now! : ) The evil person I am is slightly glad that you can't wait to read the chapter. So no, thst is not a fail on your so much! :D

**Saphira**: I LOVE that soundtrack! Howard Shore did such an amazing job with LotR/The Hobbit. Brownie points to you! I bet you saw Legolas getting captured ad well. : ) Thanks so much!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here we are again, a new week, a new chapter! Actually, I guess it is the end of the week, but that is not the point. The point is that I am getting around to posting and not leaving you awesome guys hanging! **

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

Chapter Five

Aragorn stirred, savoring the warmth of the blankets and softness of the bed. He was glad to be awake, glad to be rid of the nightmare that had invaded his dreams and haunted him even now after he had awakened.

In his dreamm Legolas had been attacked by numberless amounts of men, more than any one person could survive against. Aragorn had wanted to help, but someone had held him back. That had been the worst part of all, screaming and screaming for them to stop dreadfully beating his friend, to stop shedding Legolas' blood, but to no avail.

Shifting again, Aragorn breathed in the scent of the pillow, and frowning when he didn't catch Rivendell's comforting sent, before jumping almost a foot when an unexpected female voice startled him.

"Glad to see you awake, young man. You gave us all quiet a scare."

Aragorn shot up, eyes flying open and flicking across the room. "Where's Legolas? Where am I?" he blurted out, arms shaking slightly with the effort of holding himself up right. An old women sat by his bedside, hands flying as she patched something.

"Who?" she asked as confusion darkened her brown eyes, before clarity crossed her face. "Oh, you mean your friend."

"Yes, yes, where is he?" Aragorn asked, sinking back down against the pillows. Every muscle in his body seemed to ache and he could feel that the sickness had no totally left his body yet. Twisting his head to the side, the man managed to keep one eye on the women and the other on the door. He was ill at ease with the situation he found himself in, but Legolas apparently had put his trust in these people, so why shouldn't he? "When is he going to be back?" He asked wearily.

"He just had to step out for a moment. Gerda is my name." she answered patiently, still sewing dedicatedly. "You really should get some more sleep, you would look so much better for it."

Aragorn shrugged, wanting to do just that and slide into the welcoming embrace of slumber, but also wanting to wait and talk to Legolas, putting to rest his fears from the dream. The women —Gerda, frowned, once again stating that he needed sleep if he was to get any better.

The man shook his head, his decision in wanting to see Legolas cemented. "I want to wait for Legolas. " he whispered, voice rough from coughing. Gerda rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue disapprovingly, but let him have his way.

The minutes began to tick past, and there was still no sign of Legolas. Aragorn began to grow tired, his eyelids closing of their own accord and his movements becoming lethargic. Just when it appeared as if he had fallen asleep, however, the door burst open.

Aragorn's eyes flew open at the sound and he once again sat up, his friend's name already leaving his lips…except for it wasn't Legolas. It was a tall, dark haired man he didn't know. Sinking back into his pillows with disgust, the ranger threw a disappointed glare at the stranger, falling into a moody silence.

Gerda, however, jumped to her feet, exclaiming what must have been the man's name."Damrod!"

Aragorn continued to sulk, not even caring to listen to the whispered conversation that the two strangers had engaged in. If Legolas would just walk through those doors then everything would be alright. The prince would be able to explain where they were at and what was going on…without the elf by his side it just didn't feel right.

Still glowering, Aragorn rolled over so that his back was too them and waited for the door to open and for Legolas to appear. This time, however, sleep claimed him and he knew no more.

Damrod glanced over, noting the other man's soft snoring and nudged Gerda.

"He is asleep." He pointed out. The healers smiled softly, putting down her sewing for a moment and reaching out to pull the curtains across the window so that the sun would no longer cast its bright light over the slumbering man.

"The elf must have stronger control over him than what we originally thought." Gerda muttered softly as she did so, the smile slipping of her face as it was replaced by an angry frown. "He has managed to brain wash the boy into thinking that he is his friend. Though as soon as the elf was removed from his side, he began to get better."

"That elf's done a good job." Damrod agreed, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Has that _elf_ told you anything yet?"

"Gerda, these kind of thinks take time, just like an artist painting a picture. But do not worry, he will talk." The middle-aged man replied smugly.

"He had better." Gerda growled, her normally kind voice turning hard and cold, anger was blazing from her brown eyes. Damrod felt his stomach sink and moved forward he placed a callused hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"You do realize that there is a chance that we will not be able save the boy. The elf may have done something irreversible." He said, his voice gruff. Gerda nodded with understanding.

"I know." was all she said. Aragorn broke the silence that had fallen in-between them by mumbling something incomprehensible in his sleep. At the noise, Gerda roused herself, snapping to attention and sitting back down in her chair.

"Leave, I have a sick man to care for." She ordered, pointing at the door. Damrod turned to do as directed, but a sudden thought crossed him mind and he turned back.

"How much more pain could an elf handle than a man, do you think?" he asked with a grin that sent shivers down Gerda's spine.

"I wouldn't know. But if in doubt, I'd say more." She said loudly, as this could still her resolve not to care about what Damrod would do to gain the insight needed to save the boy. Damrod left the room, hiding the smile stretching his face. Oh, this was going to be much better than he could have ever imagined.

THEWORTHOFAFRIEND

When Legolas awoke it was too pitch-blackness and a massive headache. Immediately his heart began to race and panic settled into the pit of his stomach. Never, never, had he done well underground or in dark confined places and waking up in such a situation was jumpstarting a panic attack.

Jumping to his feet, Legolas swore loudly as his head smacked harshly against the not very high ceiling and he crumpled back to the ground with his hands pressed against his head at the intensified pain. Breathing heavily, the prince lay there, curled up into a tight circle. Already it felt like the walls where pressing in on him, enslaving him with their tight confines and allowing him no beauty, no air, no freedom. Even the intense pain from his beating was pushed aside for panic to take its place and fill his whole body.

Pressing his lips together in a thin line, Legolas swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, hoping that it would help his rising fear. He could feel his heart thudding painfully fast against his ribcage and the sweet forming on his brow and upper lip as he instinctively pulled his limbs in even tighter.

_Be calm, be calm! Nothing is going to happen. It is going to be fine. They are just walls. _Legolas repeated to himself desperately, sucking in a large breathe. He began the cycle again, consternating on nothing but the words until he felt like he could breathe freely, his heart-rate dropping and his mind clearing.

Slowly the elf sat up right, still fighting faint panic, and scooted back so that he was sitting against an earthy, wet, wall. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and he could make out the four walls of his prison, the ceiling hardly four feet tall. Once again he felt a surge of fear attempt to take control and pushed it back down with effort.

"You have better be making a swift recover, Estel." Legolas murmured aloud. Drawing his leg up and resting his chin on his knee. With one hand he drew up a handful of dirt and let it swift though his fingers and sprinkle back to the ground, concentrating on that rather than his darker thoughts.

Leaning back he blew out a sigh, wincing as his beaten from before, which had faded, returned in full vengeance. He was in for a long wait, unless some sort of miracle accorded and Aragorn recovered enough to help him escape, or he escaped without aid. Closing his eyes, Legolas forced him mind somewhere else, somewhere pleasant and beautiful where he could escape too for just a while, to be free of this dark, dank, horrible, confining, prison that he landed himself in.

THEWORTHOFAFRIEND

_Legolas was disappearing under a pile of men, his life preserving blood already drenching the ground under him. Aragorn was screaming, thrashing widely against unseen bonds, but not matter how hard he fought; he was not able to break away. As he watched, the men began to change._

_Monsters began to form and soon their leering faces could have easily fit in with a pack of orcs Laughing manically, they moved away from the downed elf and Aragorn felt his stomach drop. The elf lay there, a pool of blood spreading so rapidly that the man knew he could never save the elf in time, even if he could break free. Legolas stared up at him, his mouth moving soundlessly as blood trickled from in-between his lips. _

"_Help…me…" Aragorn had just enough time to discern, before the prince's eyes went bank and his soul fled his body. _

"_NO!" Aragorn screamed, tugging once more at his invisible bonds as tears coursed down his cheeks. The monsters only laughed, before turning back and baring down on the dead elf._

"NO!" Aragorn yelled again coming into awareness in pitch-blackness as he shot upright and clutching at the blankets that had somehow become bunched in his fist. His breathing came in ragged gulps as sweat was trickling down his face and for a moment he thought he might be ill.

"Legolas!" he called; his hear thudding painfully against his ribs as he waited for a response. When no answer came, Aragorn began to panic, his dream far too close to the front of his mind. "Legolas?!" he called again, this time forcing his seemingly frozen fingers to let go of the blankets.

Twisting the material off of him, the ranger placed his bare feet on the cold floor and staggered upright. He felt weak and strangely lightheaded and his healer instinct where telling him that he might be running a fever.

Ignoring all this, Aragorn pushed himself forward, gripping tightly to the bed post he shuffled forward, grunting with the effort it took. At the sound, Aragorn looked up, half-excepting to see his friend emerging out of the darkness to give him a lecturer on taking better care of himself. He didn't though and Aragorn felt his absents keener than ever.

Letting go of the bed post, Aragorn stumbled forward, before tipping to the side and landing on the ground with a crash. The human lay on the ground for several second, body shaking with both terror and sickness and he curled on himself, simply wishing with all his heart that his best friend would walk in.

However, when the door did open, it was not Legolas who walked in, but a woman —Gerda, he thought her name was. Her face was illuminated by a small candle that she held and Aragorn saw her mouth flew open with a gasp.

"What has happened? Are you all right?" she asked, dropping on her knees next to him and touching his shoulder. Aragorn scrambled back, visibly startled at the touch.

"Where is Legolas?" he asked hotly, glaring at Gerda as she moved closer to him.

"Oh, my poor boy." She whispered, her hands flying to her mouth. "Don't you worry! You are free of him, for he will _never _touch you again!"

Aragorn stared at Gerda with disbelief etched into her face.

"What do you mean?" he asked, allowing the older women to get close to him, though he kept a wary eye on her.

"We have him! He hurt you." Gerda said, her loathing for the elf slipping into her voice.

Aragorn shook his head, confusion radiating from him. "Legolas is my friend. He wouldn't hurt me."

Gerda blinked, looking equally confused until her wrinkled face hardened. "So, he's still has you bewitched." She muttered lower than whispered, her brown eyes glinting. She had been hoping that with his beating the elf had sustained, the curse would be weaker. In a louder voice she directed the conversation back at Aragorn. "Shouldn't you be in bed? You are still recovering."

"Not till I know where Legolas is!" Aragorn retorted, annoyance form the lack of information clear on his face. Gerda got to her feet, hands on hips, and started down at the human with a commanding vibe.

"You will get back into bed this instant or else." She ordered, meeting Aragorn's retaliation stare with fire. They started each other down, Aragorn dressed only in his breeches and on the floor while the old women towered above him.

Aragorn dropped his gaze and felt his face flush with embarrassment but didn't protest a second time when she helped him to his feet and over to the bed.

"Get some rest." Gerda whispered softly, as she closed the door behind her, taking the candle with her so once again the room was bathed in darkness.

Aragorn rolled over and glared forlornly at the wall, thinking hard rather than doing as Gerda had suggested. Legolas was in danger, of that he was sure. What he wasn't sure of, though, was what Legolas had done to create such anger and hatred in Gerda. Legolas was not the type to cause trouble unless there was a reason, which worried the ranger. They were not in a good position, for crying out loud he didn't even know where Legolas was, or for the matter, where he was!

Pillowing his head on his arm, Aragorn fought back tears brought on by exhaustion and fear. He missed Legolas…all he wanted to do was find the elf and get out of this blasted place once and for all.

**TBC...**

**Great. Things are just awesome for those two! But wait, who knows what will happen in the next chapter! Maybe things will staet looking up for them, maybe they will find a... Why are you all laughing? You don't believe me? For some strange reason, I do not blame you! : D**

**Review Replies: **

**Nameless:** I will take the blame! I have started you down a road that there is turning back on! :) Trust me angst is my life in a way. Thanks!

**SaphiralovesTolkien: **Welcome to the sight! (Love your URL, by the way) If you do archery then that is so awesome. I wish I could. You are right, long bows are one of the most amazing weapons. Men should really be careful around you, I guess! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N oh, guys, I really need to stop using FF as a procrastination tool... Thanks for your part in that. :) No, I love this site, I just need to buckle down and do what needs to happen. **

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

Chapter Six

Aragorn sighed heavily, toying with the edges of the blankets as he glanced round the room, looking for anything to distract him from the boredom that was plaguing him. Gerda _refused _to even so much as think about letting him out of bed just yet, even though it had been almost a full week since he had begun to improve and, as he was fond of telling Gerda, 'I am perfectly fine and would be even better if you let me up."

The healer women had not backed down, though, so there stayed Aragorn, laying in bed, with nothing to do but stare at a wall. This time spent in bed was different than all the other times his father had forced him to do so. This time Legolas was in danger and he merely sat around wheedling his thumbs and it hurt. It hurt that he couldn't help his friend; it hurt that the prince was could be injured while he spent time with the ones that where doing it, and it hurt the most that Legolas had probably chosen to go through all of this for him.

After the night that Gerda had found him on the floor, she had denied the very existence of the elf, telling Aragorn that he had been hallucinating things but the ranger knew the truth and was determined to break his friend out if it was the last thing he did.

Gerda glanced up from her sewing, eyeing the young man before her like a hawk, before glancing back down. Aragorn held back another sigh, his lips pressed into a thin line as he glared up at the ceiling.

The only problem was that Gerda had began watching him close enough to make even Elrond proud, hardly leaving his room. This presented a problem because Aragorn needed to scout the area, find the best escapes, where Legolas was at, how to break him free and so forth, but could not do this why the old women was breathing down this back.

As if sensing his annoyance the older healer smiled at him, stilling her task once more.

"Do you hate my company?"

"No." Aragorn lied, wanting to stay allies with whomever he could until he knew what the situation was.

"I seriously doubt that, me being old and you being young." She started, not noticing when Aragorn smirk, wondering what she would say if she knew how old he really was. "But it may be your lucky day because I have to go out this afternoon."

Aragorn insides gave a giant leap as excitement rushed through his body, but he remained calm and uncaring on the outside. Shrugging his shoulders he said with a tint of disinterest in hopes to make him sound like the moody young boy she sometimes thought he was.

"I care not either way. You won't let me out of bed even if you leave."

"Soon enough, Strider, soon enough." She said in exasperation, using the name Aragorn had given her. The man thought it was safe to use his name that the Breefolk called him, as she would have never been there. Sighing, she took up her needle again and Aragorn rolled over, hiding the widening smile on his face.

By time the afternoon rolled around, Aragorn was hardly able to contain his excitement and it was with a light heart that he bide her goodbye.

Sliding off the edge of the bed, Aragorn wobbled around the room from a moment, relieving his legs of the cramps that had come from staying in bed to long. But then at last and after he had found his shirt, he was able to escape.

The first plan of action: to follow Gerda to see what she was up to. He knew without a doubt that she had knowledge about Legolas and she was his first lead to finding his friend.

THEWORTHOFAFRIEND

A resounding smack resounded throughout the room and Gerda, who was standing in the corner of the semi-dark room, flinched. She did not enjoy forcing pain upon someone else even if it wasn't by her own hand.

Damrod pulled back his fist, a crooked smile adorning his otherwise handsome features.

"Do I have to ask again?" he spat, eyes boring into the steely blue ones that gazed back at him. Legolas shrugged as well as he could tied firmly to a chair, a smirk adorning his bruised and bloodied face as he let out a hollow laugh, derived of any real humor.

"If you have to remind yourself of what you asked in the first place!" he taunted smartly, earning himself another blow to the face. Blood began to swell up at the corner of his lower lip before oozing gentle down in a crimson stained path.

The prince had given up on convincing these humans that he was not evil, that he wasn't sucking the soul out of Aragorn and keeping himself alive. They were set in their ways and nothing he said was going to change that, so he didn't waste his waning strength in the attempt.

His many beatings had left him drained, both emotional and physically. The constant pain he was in didn't help matters, but he endure it for he knew that it would only be so long until either Aragorn rescued him, or he found his own way out.

"Why have you destroyed that young man? Is the gift of life really so worthless to you as that?" Damrod questioned, gripping the elf's chin forcefully so that Legolas couldn't move his head even if he wanted to. "_Tell us how to break your cruse_!"

Legolas rolled his eyes emphatically, impatience flittering across his face.

"I _haven't_ cursed him. Is your memory really that faulty because I have told—" Damrod's swinging fist effectively stopped the rest of his insult and Legolas reeled, momentarily stunned by the partially harsh blow.

"You think this is funny, don't you!" the leering man snarled, his face a mere inch from the elf's. "Because I can assure you, it won't be that way for much longer."

"It never is…" Legolas muttered under his breath, trying to shield away from the man whose breathe smiled like whiskey. Damrod didn't appear to notice, going on with his speech.

"You see Gerda over there! You tell her what you did to Strider and how to fix him up!" the man yelled, yanking the elf up against his bonds by the collar of his dirty tunic.

"How can I tell you something I don't know?" Legolas spat back, true irritation starting to leak into his voice. Gerda suddenly started forward, anger glinting in her soft brown eyes

"You think you are so funny!" She hissed and for moment Legolas half excepted her to grow fangs to go along with the sound. "You have the answer because you where the one who enslaved Strider in the first place. You hold his _soul_ in your hands! I —I have never seen something so barbaric and evil!" she fumed, her voice increasing in volume with each word until she was screaming. Blotchy red spots decorated her cheeks and with a moment of pure hate, brought her shaking hand back and slapped the elf hard enough to jerk his head back.

Damrod stared at her with amazement, but Gerda didn't notice. She stormed from the room, nearly knocking into a cloaked man who was standing outside the door. The man jumped clumsily aside and backed up against the wall, his piercing grey eyes following her every step until she disappeared around the corner.

After he was sure she was gone, the man, Aragorn, leaned casually back against the wall, appearing to passerby's as if he was meant to be there. Returning his attention back to the room, Aragorn strained his ears to hear what was being said.

Damrod was speaking, cursing the elf in such vile language that Aragorn blinked in surprise, half tempted to reach up an cover his ears. However, it appeared as if Damrod was done for after a few more blows, the sound of him cutting the ropes could be heart.

That was when Aragorn fled desperately not wanting to get caught eavesdropping. The last sound he caught was a grunt of pain from Legolas that had his stomach churning.

Halfway back to the inn, he had to duck into an alley way in fear that he would be sick. Legolas had been hurt back there and he had done nothing to stop it. In fact he had hide like a coward in the dark, to scared to act, to frightened of discovery to move, too weak to risk it for his friend that meant more to him than his own life.

Sinking down to sit against a wall he buried his face in his hands, pressing his palms against his eyelids in attempt to clear them of the liquid that was trying to spill over.

He needed to get back to the inn, he had wasted too much time here already if he did not wish to be discovered gone, but he did not move from where he sat silently drawing in ragged breathes to clam himself.

Everything would work out alright. He told himself firmly, getting back to his feet and fixing the stolen cloak back over his features so that he could sneak to the inn. He just haf to have hope and hard work, both of which were two things he was quite good at, if he did say so himself.

Reentering the street, he set of a brisk pace.

THEWORTHOFAFRIEND

Damrod's piercing voice called a halt to the clamor and Legolas looked up at the man he had grown to hate. His arms tied securely behind him as a group of what appeared to be half the men in town gathered around him, blood lust clear in their eyes.

"I told you not to mess with me, elf." He said triumphantly. "Now the whole town is present to witness your punishment —and to inflict it upon you if that is their wish."

Legolas said nothing, his chest heaving unevenly as he met the cold stare with one of his own; though this time he didn't have any smart remake to make. His attitude from a few days ago had faded to almost nothing as the beatings increased and he only had the energy for the defiant glare.

Damrod leered at him, leaning in until he was so close to the elf that Legolas could see the individual hairs on his beard as he put his mouth next to the elf's pointed ear.

"To be honest with you, elf, you can withhold that secret as long as you like…it just means that I get to play with you more. And we both knew how much fun that is. And who knows, if you hold on long enough, I may just have the lovely pleasure of killing you." He breathed, before letting out a barking laughing and pulling away, tugging harshly at the unique tips. All the men laughed loudly, their jeering voice echoing thunderously in the room until Legolas thought his sensitive eardrums might burst.

"For mankind everywhere, let us punish this elf the way he deserves!" Damrod shouted over the racket, and the men responded by emitting deafening choruses of agreement. Suddenly a man from the back called forward,

"Drink afterwards on me!" and raised the noise another notch as the rowdy men greeted this idea with more enthusiasm than they had with Damrod and the noise began to filter through the walls and into the street beyond, causing the women and children passing by to glace inquisitively at it.

Legolas, meanwhile, felt his stomach dropping ever lower, a feeling of dread eating up his insides as he watched the crowd jostle forward in an attempted to be near the bound prisoner. Damrod held up his hand, a knife reflecting the candlelight in one hand, and stopped their progress.

"You two, get up here!" he called, pointing the two men in turn. They jumped forward, eager to see what the leader needed. "Hold his arm." Damrod directed, cutting through the rough ropes that had been tied tight enough to cut off circulation in the elf's hands. The skin underneath was raw and bloody, the rope having rubbed off the skin.

The two man cheered excitedly, each grabbing on of Legolas' arms and pulling them tight so that Legolas was forced to stand in-between them or have them stretched dangerously taut. The amount of pressure placed on his arms made Legolas' face pale and grew tense, but no sound was uttered from his lips.

Damrod stepped forward and savagely ripped the tunic that Legolas was wearing off his chest , baring the skin for the abuse to come. The prince closed his eyes, and drew in a deep breath, preparing himself for what was to come.

**TBC...**

**Oh no, ohdear. It appears as if, once again, I am leaving you hanging with a Legolas about to be beaten...that is pretty usual though. :) **

**Review Replies:**

**Nameless:** I get that! Sometimes I know that I feel like I have been slain by the angst and drama! Legolas and Aragorn especially feel like they are about to die form the angst! Thanks!

**Something: **That is so like me! Except for I probably wouldn't even be at the game! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N whew! It has been a long day, thank goodness I can finally sit down and post! Thanks a billion to everyone out there for making posting relaxing rather than stressfull! **

Chapter Seven

Aragorn's stomach twisted nauseously as he played with his spoon, pulling it through the thick porridge before twisting it in his fingers. Something was terrible, horrible wrong, his gut was telling him so.

"Eat your breakfast, Strider." Gerda motioned from across the room, where she still sat, now knitting. Aragon shrugged, moving his food to the other side of the bowl as he stared listlessly down at it. Dark shadows lined his eyes, indicating that he had not slept well as of late.

"Eat up!" the old women ordered again, putting down her needles and watching the man intently. "If you don't eat, you won't get better." She reasoned.

Aragorn gave her a weak smile, his thought drifting to Legolas as they often did these days. That wrong feeling had to do with the young elf, he was sure of it.

Sighing Gerda got to her feet and sat next to Aragorn, who was sitting on the bed fully dressed while he ate. Reaching out she pated his hand gently, kindness reflecting in her dark orbs

"I think I know what this is about." She whispered, a new emotion flittering across her face to fast for Aragorn to catch. "And don't you worry about it. Everything will turn out fine, in fact today I think will be the beginning of a new life for you." Gerda was careful to avoid any exact mention of the elf, still believing that the less Aragorn knew or was reminded of, the better. "Damrod swore that this would be the time."

Aragorn lost all his color, his hand clenching unyielding around the spoon he was still holding as he heard Gerda's words, misinterpreting their meaning in fear as a mental image of Legolas lying the a pool of blood jumped to the front of his mind. They were going to kill Legolas, to 'free' him!

Jumping up, Aragorn sent his bowl of porridge flying in all directions. Gerda let out a surprised squawk as she flung her hands up to protect herself from flying flakes and ducked instinctively.

The human didn't care in the slightest. Racing forward towards the door, he yanked it open and took off at a run, his feet only just touching the ground as he seemed to fly down the stairs. If his best friend was going to die, then Aragorn planned to be right there, either dying side by side or stopping it all together.

Gera screamed his name, attempting to keep pace with the fast footed ranger, who was managing to set a good pace despite his still weak body, but it was too no avail. Aragorn had soon out stripped her and was flying past the houses, heading straight towards the building Legolas had been in before when Aragorn had sneaked out.

Within minutes, Aragorn was within earshot of the building and knew that he had found the right spot as he could easily hear the din that was rumbling froth from it.

Bursting through the rough, knotted, door Aragorn paused, breathing heavily, before taking off towards the left door where all the racket was coming from, a plan forming in his mind.

A soft, achingly familiar crying of pain reverberated in the man's ears and Aragorn no longer cared about anything but getting to the elven prince's side and stopping whatever was causing him anguish.

"STOP!" Aragorn shouted, forcing his way in through the closed door and causing it to ricochet against the far wall. To everyone's surprise, the heavy-set man beating Legolas did stop, before turning with a nasty sneer to face the ranger. When he did, he revealed the bloody Legolas who was hanging limply in the arms of the man holding him straight. His face was swollen with abuse, his midriff heaved for breathe around stunned lungs; his hair was stained red with blood.

Aragorn growled lethally, leaping forward to attack the man and throttle him for what he had done. Legolas had not yet opened his eyes, not made any sign that he knew the man and it was scaring the human.

"You. Do. Not. Touch. Him. Again.!" He snarled, but before he could get farther than a few feet to carry out the punishment the man deserved, his arms where grabbed roughly and pinned behind his back by two menacing men.

"Why Strider, what is the matter?" An all too familiar voice called before Damrod appeared at the distraught human's side. He studied Aragorn keenly, walking around him with his hands clasped behind his back. "Why would you want to defend this monster?"

"He is NO monster." Aragorn hissed with such ferocity that the men in the room shifted uncomfortably. Damrod, however, seemed unfazed and scoffed.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." He stated confidently, placing a calloused hand on the other's shoulder. "See, you have been cursed and don't know what you are saying." Aragorn struggled violently against the men holding him, a fire brewing his grey eyes.

"He is my friend." He said jutting his chin out defensively as he met Damrod's eyes.

"Take him away. Back to his rooms." Damrod dismissed without emotion, turning his back on the future king of man and waking towards Legolas.

The men holding Aragorn began to drag him backwards, ignoring his frantic attempting to escape as he wiggled and thrashed in their grip. He snarled, letting out vile curses in both common tongue and Sindarin.

The heavy man who had been beating Legolas cracked his knuckles ominously before swinging his fist in a giant swing. The sound of flesh hitting flesh made Aragorn fear that he was going to be ill, but his protested where drowned out by the sound of cheering.

Suddenly one of the men holding Legolas's sweat slick arms lost his grip when the elf slipped lower and sent the elf plummeting to one side. The side of his head cracked painfully loud the steel toe on the man's boot and the man kicked him off with disgust. The other man laughed cruelly and let go of the prince's other arm, sending his dead weight to the floor with a thud.

Blood began to trickle onto the dusty ground for the gash at the elf's temple.

Aragorn let out a roar of rage and pure hate. Reenergized with fury, the ranger yanked his arms free with what seemed to be superhuman strength and punched one of the men squarely in the face, shattering his nose.

Within seconds, the human had become a raging whirlwind of destruction. No man that got in his way lasted long in Aragorn's desperate attempted to get to Legolas's side.

Meanwhile, only a few feet away, Legolas lay with his head in a small pool of blood. His vision was spinning around and around from the blow, making him dizzy and jumbling his thoughts.

He knew he should get up, should make a dash for freedom, but he just didn't have enough energy…all his strength was being used to fight against the ever growing blackness that threatened to take him.

Distantly, as if from under water, he could hear voices, yelling and shouting. A familiar tone drifted in through the haze of pain that Legolas had sunk into, but he didn't believe that it was possible. Aragorn was sick, much too sick to be shouting like that…The voice continued to crash over him in tantalizing waves, growing more and more desperate as Legolas' head swirled, his hearing now cutting in and out.

Just then, there was a whoosh of air above him and Legolas tensed, expecting a fist to slam into his body. The blow never came. Instead a warm body was thrown across his own, shielding his top half as ragged, rushed, breathing brushed his face and the achingly familiar voice echoed in his ears.

"Lay a hand on him again and you'll have to go through me first!"

"Estel…?" Legolas whispered lowly in shock, prying his heavy eyelids open.

Aragorn had spread upper body over his own, their brows touching, and the sea of men had crowded in around them, looking at the pair with varying emotions. They did not, however, make a move towards them, waiting for Damrod's leadership in what to do.

"Lay still, do not move." Aragorn whispered softly, lightly touching Legolas' bloody and bruised face. Glancing up, the dark haired ranger gave the other mend a deep glare, a low growl emanating from his throat as Damrod toke a step towards the pair.

"Peace, Strider, I will not hurt you. I am your friend." Damrod whispered in a gentle tone, though there was an underlying hardness to it.

"You are no friend of mine!" Aragorn sneered, arms tightening around Legolas' body. The prince seemed to be struggling to remain awake; his face chalk white against the crimson, and the man didn't want him to think he was alone in all this hate.

"Oh, but I am. You see, I am trying to save your soul. But you can't understand that can you?" Damrod tried, softening his tone even more, mocking speaking to a young child that could not understand him. "The elf has taken control of your mind. There is no way to see reason."

Aragorn pulled back, disgust written across every inch of his face. Abruptly he stood, hauling Legolas up as well and supporting him when the elf threatened to slide limply back down, despite the groan of protest that came because of his tight grip.

"Just hang on." Aragorn whispered into the elf's ear backing swiftly away and glancing wildly around for the door through which he could escape. The men around him leapt into action, quickly encircling them and blocking any hope of escape.

Damrod stepped into the circle, leering evilly and dropping all pretenses of kindness.

"There is nowhere to run and hide now, elf. _You are trapped._" He sneered. Aragorn panicked, fearing the words to be true and made a dash for the chance to escape.

Instantly the men surrounding them reaching out and grabbed for him, though to Aragorn dismayed the prince was the main object of their focus, tugging at any part of the injured prince that they could and prying him free of the man's protective embrace.

The ranger howled in anger, fighting the men off as best as he could while still keeping both arms firmly wrapped around Legolas's mid-section as he dragged him back. The prince began to slip out of his arms, the men around him jerking him for his grasp and Aragorn shook the half-consciousness elf harshly.

"Legolas, you must help me!" he cried frantically knowing that he would never be able to free them on his own. The elf raised his head sluggishly and took in the situation with glazed blue eyes, and then they rolled back in as he passed out, finally giving in to his body's desire.

Aragorn let out a grunt at the extra weight and his grip slackened just enough for the men to wrench Legolas free. He was pushed back roughly as the men rushed in and he hit the floor and remained kneeling there, staring with despair at the place the prince had been.

"Legolas!" he yelled, no longer able to see his friend as the men piled atop, and he slammed the floor angrily with the flat of his hand, the other curling up into a tight fist. He had been so close…so close to the door that stood only inches away.

"Take him to the cellar." Damrod ordered, his voice dark with irritation. Aragorn looked up, scrambling to his feet, only to have his arms seized once more as he was pulled to the side and forced to watch as Legolas' limp body was dragged from the room, leaving a trail of blood behind.

When he looked back into the room, Damrod was standing before him, anger simmering in his gaze.

"Tell the elf that controls you that if he tries to do so again…he will be the one suffering for it. And when I say suffering, I mean that he will wish for death before I am done."

Aragorn didn't say anything back, staring at the man with unrestrained hatred. _He_ was going to be the person to pay, not Legolas. _He _was the one who was going to suffer…but the man held his tongue, fearing to say it unless Damrod made true on his threat.

Damrod laughed at the look, and Aragorn felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Men, take our friend here back to his room. Someone stand guard so this does not happen again." Damrod ordered easily, frowning as Aragorn's mask slipped into place, not allowing him to see the distress there at the last sentence.

**TBC...**

**They finally got see each other! I don't know what else they could want form me? Its not like I could stop torturing them or anything... ; ) **

**Review Repy: **

**Guest: Aragorn beat them up! Yay! :)Thanks! **

**Nameless: yes, Iam finally getting around to posting. Life! Well, hopefully this chapter won't make you cry...:) Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N A much calmer chapter this time! I had to give those two a break before they snapped. :) **

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Chapter Eight

Aragorn slipped through a doorway, glancing carefully around before slinking into the next shadow. Only the light of a few flickering torches lite the room, making it easy for the human to blend in to his surroundings.

He was desperate to see Legolas again, after all that had happened he needed to know that the prince was alright. So he had escaped from Gerda's watchful eye and had slipped past the guard, who was fast asleep.

Ducking in the next shadow, he stilled for a moment, assuring himself that no one was around before edging on. Damrod had let in slip that afternoon that Legolas was in a cellar somewhere, and this seemed the most logical place to hold a cellar.

The flickering glow of troches brightened up ahead, and Aragorn took a few tentative steps forward and froze when he caught sight of a man sitting in the corner, a bottle of whisky at his feet. The man snored loudly and Aragorn closed his eyes in relief. Drunken gaurds where the easiest to get past, and this was a sign that he was in the right place.

Within seconds he was beside the guard and pulling at the door. It didn't budge, but this wasn't about to stop the ranger and he carefully picked the lock which gave way with a satisfying click that made Aragorn glance over at the guard. But he hadn't stirred, and the ranger slipped through the door and into pitch darkness.

"Legolas?" Aragorn called as loudly as he dared, feeling his way across the room. There was no answer and the ranger paused, trying to get his bearings. With an exasperated sigh, he pulled out a stub of candle, lighting it careful with a match that he carried with him wherever he went. When he did so, he saw that he certainly was in a storage place as jars of canned food lined the walls along side strips of salted pork that hung amidst several boxes.

"Legolas?" he called again, holding the light up higher. There was no answering reply and Aragorn frowned, moving further into the room and calling the elf's name again into the deafening silence.

"Estel?"

At the sound, Aragorn jumped and almost dropped the candle, swearing softly at the hoped for, but not expected, noise.

"Don't _do_ that!" he snapped with a large grin that light up his face. "Where are you?" Aragorn asked in a much more serious tone.

A mirthless laugh met his ears, followed by a hallow voice. "They seem to find enjoyment in keeping me in dark and small places."

Aragorn sucked in a sharp into of breath, realizing what the prince meant and knowing how much he hated those kinds of places.

Taking large strides, he crossed to the section of the room where Legolas' voice was coming from and began to bodily move several boxes that where in that area.

There, beneath the first couple boxes, was the beginning of a trap door and Aragorn felt elation shoot through his stomach.

"Legolas?" he called again, anxiously clearing more of the boxes until he had the trap door had been revealed. It was a four by four square with thin wooden slates and a large, well crafted padlock. Clutching at the handle, he yanked up, but wasn't surprised when it didn't budge.

"It is locked, do not worry about trying." Legolas said softly a little to late, before his long, gracefully fingers squeezed up in-between the narrow wooden slates.

"I'm sorry, mellon-nin." Aragorn whispered, trying to make eye contact with the sliver of the elf's face that he could see.

"If anyone is to be sorry, it should be me." Legolas stated, his head moving a fraction so that he could better see Aragorn. "It was me who brought us here."

Aragorn sighed, half-heartedly slamming his fist into the wood, grunting softly as he did so, "No, it's not your fault." A moment later he cut to the root of the problem, "I can't you get you out, Legolas, the lock has been crafted too well. I need different tools that what I brought with me."

"That is alright" Legolas said carefully, though it was very clear to Aragorn that it was anything but alright. The elf looked down, trying to fix his expression. How he hated this dark, damp, filthy, dung hole he was copped up in. Never was there enough light, if any at all, and the walls seemed to shrink in on him a little every day. He needed to get out before he went insane.

"No, it isn't. What is wrong?" Aragorn asked urgently, sliding his hands over Legolas' to offer comfort and let him know that he was not alone. The elf shook his head, asking a question of his own to turn the attention away from himself.

"How are you feeling? Did Gerda treat you well? I'm can't even tell you how scared I was for you!"

"Legolas." Aragorn said, giving the elf a pointed stare.

"Aragorn." Legolas teased back, before growing serious. "Please tell me, the burden on my heart would ease if you would do so."

"Fine." Aragorn huffed, shaking his head. "But only if you tell me who you are feeling after."

Legolas nodded his affirmative, grinning slightly as he added, "And be honest about it."

"I feel fine, Legolas. Truthful, all I feel is a little weariness." Aragorn answered, a smile on his face at the prince's last words. "Gerda took fine care of me, so you don't have a bone to pick with her and yes, I swear I am fine." He rattle off. "Now, you, and I know that your care has been far less ideal than mine."

Legolas raised his eyebrows and smiled with agreement, cocking his head to the side before answering, his fingers tracing the wood thoughtfully. "I'm fine." He finally said, not meeting Aragorn's eyes.

"Legolas—"

"No, really!" The elf protested earnestly. "A little beat up, yes, but not terribly so. Nothing is broken, nothing is premantly damaged. So yes, considering, I am fine."

Above him, Aragorn gave an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing may be permanent but that doesn't mean you are fine. You can't fool me, Legolas Greenleaf." The ranger stated, eyes reflecting his concern. "There is blood on your face and you move slowly and awkwardly as if you are in great pain. Your voice is weak and tired. You're not fine."

"Well, there isn't anything you can do about it." Legolas whispered back, his tone discouraged.

"No," Aragorn said with unease. "There must be _something_ I can do, because I am not just going sit around and let you suffer."

"Unless you have a way to pick that lock, there isn't much you can do." The prince pointed out, retracting his hand from the wooden slates and brushing back the hair that had escaped its confinement. Aragorn didn't miss the wince that the prince tried to hide as he moved his shoulders.

"I'll come back, tomorrow, with better tools. I am sure I can find something that will work." Aragorn promised, attempting to clutch the prince's hand to offer hope, but there wasn't enough space between slates and he sat back, a pained look on his face. Legolas didn't say anything, keeping his head down.

"Promise me that you wouldn't leave me alone in this horrible place." Legolas suddenly begged, unable to stand it any longer. The part of his face that Aragorn could see flushed with embarrassment, his hatred for showing weakness showing in his face as he looked away, unwilling to met Aragorn's eyes.

The man hesitantly threw a glance over his shoulder to the still closed door, pausing to listen to any noise that might indicate that the guard was awake.

"Legolas…" he began softly with an air of desperation that indicated what his answer would be before he could utter it himself.

"Don't —don't worry about it. I was stupid for asking." Legolas interrupted, his face now positively burning with shame for the momentary weakness.

"Legolas, I would if I could!" Aragorn pleaded for understanding, reaching out to the elf even though he wasn't able to make physical content with him. "But Damrod swore that he would kill you if he caught me trying to help you. Coming to you was dangerous enough already."

"No, it is fine, Aragorn, I understand." Legolas said dully, pulling back and away from the trap door, effectively hiding his face even more.

"I'll stay!" Aragorn cried, giving in at the tone of the prince's voice. "But I'll have to leave before dawn, in case Gerda wakes."

"No." Legolas insisted. "You are right, it is too perilous for both of us. Just forget what I said, I'll be alright."

"I'm sorry." Aragorn finally whispered. "Let me stay for a little while longer, though, I don't have to leave quite yet." Legolas nodded, trying hard not to let the relief show as he moved back to the thin bars.

Suddenly, though, they both froze, listening intently. A sound was coming for outside the door and then a bang reverberated thoughout the cellar as someone slammed their fist against wood.

"Quiet! Some of us are trying to sleep!" A slurred angry voice hollered from outside and both prince and ranger shared terrified glances.

"I have to go." Aragorn whispered, pulling back and into the shadows, shoving the boxes that had been over Legolas' cell back into place. "I'm sorry, but I'll need a distraction," Legolas nodded quickly in understanding.

"I don't have to be quiet if I don't want to!" he yelled, attracting the guard's attention. The door flew open and the man stomped into the room, grunting angrily.

"Started talking to yourself have you, blasted creature!" he snarled, his tongue slurring his words, the effects of the whiskey he had drunken early still in control.

"If I am the only one around that has the mental capacity to have an interesting conversation with, than yes." Legolas shot back, and was gratified with a sharp thud overhead as the man above him kicked a box.

Aragorn, meanwhile, slipped through the open door and into safety.

"Well, I'll drag you straight to Damrod if I hear anything from you again tonight!" the man growled, kicking the box again. "And that wouldn't be very pleasant, would it."

Legolas made no answer and the man swore loudly, stomping with force back out of the room and slamming the door. The elf sighed and moved back to the end of his prison were there was more space and sat with his chin on his knees. The small smile that had been on his face from mocking the guard died, a sad frown darkening his face instead as he shivered, the darkness creeping back in on him. How he hated it here!

Curling up into a ball for security and protection, he focused in on his and Aragorn's latest conversation and the promise the man had given him. A flicker of hope flared in his soul and the darkness didn't seem so dark anymore.

**TBC...**

**See! A nice calm one! And I didn't even leave a cliffe, which you should all be proud of me for because I was strongly tempted too! **

**Review Repy:**

**Nameless: **Your train of thought was derailed, there were no survivors... :) Yes, they where hear breakingly close! Those poor two... I am rather evil. ;) Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I never stoped being thrilled to reach 100 reviews! Of course, I am happy with whatever you guys choose to give me...Hannon Le to all my amazing readers! **

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

Chapter Nine

The moment Aragorn stepped into the hallway that preceded the cellar the next night, he knew that something was wrong and felt his stomach drop like a rock. There was no guard. Why would they stop guarding Legolas, unless the guard had wandered off on his own? Still, it didn't make sense and the abnormality of it freighted the human.

Rushing forward he pulled at the cellar door and was surprised when it sprang open without any resistance. This was not right…

Sliding in, Aragorn hastily light the torch he had stolen (along with all the other supplies they would been in need of) and held it up, his hand shaking lightly, before freezing in place, shock coursing through him. The trap door had been thrown wide open, it depth's dark and devoid of any life.

"No." Aragorn whispered, knowing that Damrod had taken the elf again for questioning or worse. Had his visit to the prince become discovered? Stepping quickly forward to examine more closely what had happened, he pulled back, feeling a little bit sick. Blood splattered the ground at his feet in great drops and as he raised the torch higher, he could see that it lead out the door. His own boot prints had been indented into the liquid when he had accidently stepped into it.

"No!" Aragorn said again, his volume rising as fear coursed through him. Bending down he touched his finger to the blood. It was fresh, likely only a half-an-hour to an hour old.

He had to find Legolas _now_ for the elf was obviously hurt and in danger, but to what extent the ranger did not know. So far Damrod had stopped his cronies from killing the elf, obviously wanting to prolong the torture, but maybe he had grown tired of the sport, or maybe it wasn't even Damrod who had removed the elf. The possibilities where just too numberless, he had to find Legolas and fast.

Luckily for both him and Legolas, Damrod had not been too careful about hiding his tracks and Aragorn was able to follow the blood trail long enough to come upon the tracks of several men who had come to join the fun with the elf, apparently.

What made Aragorn's heart do flips of fear, though, was that the men had taken Legolas out of the house and where dragging him out into the woods that lay around the had never done that before, and the man couldn't help but worry about the change.

So with a waning moon overhead and a strong breeze that fluttered through the cool night air Aragorn plunged into the trees without a backward glance at the village, knowing that he would never set foot there again.

THEWORTHOFAFRIEND

Legolas lay in a heap, to dazed by pain to comprehend what was going on around him. The ground beneath his crumpled from was cold and unforgiving, not even allowing him to sink into comfortable oblivion and forget everything. To forgot his most recent beating. This time they had dragged him out of town, hoping that this would weaken his "hold" on Aragorn.

Loud voice rang in his ears, but he was unable to make out what they were saying…it hurt too much to think. A small, white rock lying in front of his line of sight caught his attention. It was a pretty pebble, Legolas decided, all glossy and such a pure white with tiny streaks of lighter grey running through it. The more the elf gazed at it, the more fascinated he become with it and everything else faded, the distorted grabble beginning to die away.

_I'm here alone_. Legolas though hazily willing it too be true. _All alone, left here to die._

Suddenly, however, a hand was gripping his hair painfully hard and yanking his face up, forcing him to stare into a face filled with anger and hatred.

_Apparently I'm not alone…_

"Damrod left you with me." The man began, a vile smile curling his lips as took in the prince's battered appearance. His breath stank of whisky and Legolas subconsciously turned his head to the side. "You see, your human slave was not where he was suppose to be and Damrod thought that a healthy man was much more dangerous than a weak elf. So he left me to guard you." The human continued gleefully and Legolas felt a thrill of terror shut up his spine.

"I'm suppose to drag your pitifully body back after you had recovered some." The man paused to spit in Legolas' face, obviously enjoying how weak and helpless the elf was, before speaking again, "However, I think, and I know that other of the men agree with me, that we should just kill you and get it over with."

"Damrod…left…alive." Legolas slurred in panic, his dull eyes widening as he tried to communicate that Damrod wanted him still. He weakly struggled, gasping desperately through the pain as the man cuffed hard around the head.

"Damrod doesn't have to know!" he growled, shaking the elf hard and evoking a grimaced whimper. The wind around them began to howl, growing ever louder and fiercer and Legolas felt a shiver go through him as he gave the man a strange look, stopping to struggle for a moment with surprise.

How was Damrod _not _going to notice that he was dead?

As if reading his mind, the man sniggered appreciatively.

"Not so quick on your feet know are you?" the human drawled, enjoying this far too much. "I'll just hide the body, pretend that you escaped. I mean, I'd put up my best fight, but who could possible defeat a dangerous, evil, supernatural being all by themselves." He mocked, his grin now showing all of his yellowing teeth.

Legolas began to struggle once more, earning himself another sharp smack. Now that the man had hauled him upright, he could see that they were on the over hanging over the lake that he had noticed when he had first arrived. He didn't like that, not at all, for he would beat an arm and leg that if he didn't get out of this bind that the lake would end up his watery grave.

"You will regret doing this!" he gasped out, licking his dry lips as the salty taste of blood filled his mouth from a split lip.

"What is there to regret? I am doing this earth a favor!"

"The earth and I are one." Legolas tried, attempting to bluff himself out of this because his body was too tired to be of much help if he had to fight his way out.

"Right, you except me to belief that mumbo jumbo." The man laughed, shaking his head before hitting the elf hard in the stomach and knocking him roughly back to the ground where he lay, coughing and wheezing.

Another hard hit to his head and Legolas saw stars, momentarily blacking out. When the elf came back to himself, the man was trying his hands roughly in front of him.

"You have a long trip to go on, _elf_" he sneered, giving the rope one last tug before rolling the elf over with brutality towards the cliff edge. Legolas squirmed, now desperate to break free, but the human had done a good job of tying him up and the man snarled, having lost his good mood from before. He smacked Legolas' head hard into the rocky ground.

The next thing that the prince knew, he was falling through nothing, the air gripping him tightly and yanking at his limp body, tugging at his hair, whistling in his ears. And then he hit the water with a resounding smack.

The sharp slap of the ice-cold water sent absolutely agony coursing through every nerve, every inch, and every bruised muscle that resided in his body and the shock made Legolas inhale quite a bit of water. Spluttering, he attempted to spit it out, only to find that he could draw in no air.

Panicking with the last bit of strength that he had, Legolas struggling against his bonds as the water grew ever darker around him, the light fading to a mere memory as the rock that the human had tied around his feet while he was unconscious pulled him ever down. His limbs began to freeze up, the cold and lack of air sucking away their movements.

His struggling grew ever weaker, becoming little more than strange jerks. Strands of golden hair floated up eerily around him, as if in one final attempt to reach the surface. His eyes rolled back in his head as the last of his precious air escaped in a torrent of bubbles that floated slowly up.

THEWORTHOFAFRIEND

Aragorn breathed in a deep breath, pressing himself back against the large oak tree he was using for cover. Yelling could be heard along the path he had been following and the ranger cautioned a glance out from behind the trunk and caught sight of several men, all from the village. Damrod was in the lead, his dark features easy to pick out.

Fear jolted through his heart and Aragorn leaned farther out, trying to get a look at all present. Legolas did not appear to be among this group and Aragorn bit his lip, slinking back into the shadows. That could be either good or bad, he just didn't know.

It seemed to take forever for the group to pass, their pace horrifically slow to the human behind the tree and he briefly wondered whether these few minutes could determine life or death for the prince. The thought had him on edge and he poised on the balls of his heel, ready to dart out as soon as he could.

Finally, their heavy footsteps and loud voices faded and Aragorn hurried on, following the first set of tracks. They did not have Legolas, which meant that he was still out there somewhere.

Gradually the trees began to thin out, revealing down below a large, shimmering, and faintly rippling lake that reflected the stars. To his left several yards and several feet high was an the beginning of an overhanging and the man changed direction. He could have the best view of the land from up there and that was what he needed right now, along with stealth.

Ducking behind a tree, he dropped the single pack that carried all the belongings that he and Legolas had brought into this town, which wasn't much, and all the supplied he had stolen, as well as his tattered and worn coat. He didn't need any of it at the moment and it might prove to be a hindrance if he had to fight. He would collect it on the way back down.

Quickly scaling the hill, Aragorn suddenly dropped low to the rocky ground, freezing as a loud splash broke the stillness. Either someone was throwing things or large objects where just falling off the cliff and Aragorn knew which one he would place his money on.

Cresting the top low like a cat hunting his prey Aragorn crept forward, ducking behind a prickly bush as a man turned around and began to stride in his direction, a creepy smile adorning his face. Aragorn frowned. That man knew something…

Just before the man passed him, Aragorn made his move. Leaping out of the undergrowth, he bowled into the man with the force of a wild, enraged, animal.

The other human let out a high-pitched scream and threw himself back on the ground, trying to scuttle away as fast as he could. Unfortunately for him, Aragorn was already on top of him, flattening him to the ground with one quick move. The man screamed again, writhing beneath the ranger and begging for mercy.

Aragorn growled, jerking the man into a kneeling position and wrapping his arm tightly around the other man's wind pipe, allowing him only a portion of what he needed.

"Where is the elf?" Aragorn snarled, tightening his grip and shaking the man .

"Don't hurt me, please, don't." the man gurgled, gasping for breath. Aragorn swore in frustration, tightening his hold and cutting off all words.

"I'm not asking again. _Do you know where the elf is?_" the man sniveled, pawing at Aragorn's arm weakly. "TELL ME!"Aragorn roared his patience past the breaking point. The man nodded hurriedly and Aragorn released his hold enough for the man to be able to talk.

"The lake, the lake. He's in the lake." He mewed pitifully, his voice rough from lack of air. "Don't kill me, please!"

Aragorn wasn't listening, however. His face blanched and he gave a sharp intake of breath, his mind replying the splash he had heard over and over again as he tried to calculate just how long it had beej and if Legolas even had a chance.

Almost as if he was going in slow motion, he slammed the man's head down hard enough to send him sprawling into unconsciousness before charging towards the cliff edge. Within seconds, he was flying through the air and hitting the water with a mighty splash.

**TBC...**

**Well, you all must know that I am back to normal because there is the cliffie! :) **

**Review Replies**

**Nameless: **You have sold your soul for the Feels! Haha! No, I didn't see that last line no, of course not. :) Thanks!

**AspiringDirector: **Haha, those are all good suggestions! I don't think I could stand to see Boromir die again though, he is such an amazing character! :) I elected to take the way of further pain instead. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I think most all of you really wanted this next chapter so here it is! ;) **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Chapter Ten

Aragorn felt the water close over his head and everything became distorted, its color turning a dark grey. Any sound was muffled and unclear, hampered by the liquid which surrounded him.

Striking out, the man glanced frantically around praying that he would be able to find Legolas before it was too late. If it wasn't too late already, a dark voice inside of his head whispered. Aragorn refused to give root to that thought and pushed his limbs even harder

The water pulled at him, tugging on his clothes and swirling its fingers through his hair. A stray strand of weed sucked up against his face, but Aragorn pushed it hurriedly away. Nothing, he could see nothing of Legolas and his heart about to burst with fear. He had to get Legolas out of there immediately, he had already been down to long.

Kicking further downward Aragorn tracked every movement with his eyes, feeling at a loss. He didn't even know which way to turn, which direction to even start looking. He groped around widely with his hands, somehow half hoping that they would magically come into contact with Legolas. The water was now so dark that he could hardly see three inches in front of his face.

Growing desperate, Aragorn twisted in the water and stroke off in a new direction, his lungs already beginning to burn with lack of air. If he was running out, then what of Legolas…

The murky blackness of the lake began to crush in around Aragorn and suck every ounce of hope from his body. It could not be done. Legolas was going to die and it was going to be all his fault.

_Please, Please let me find him. Let him live_. Aragorn begged silently, his air ways now bursting. If he didn't find the prince now he would have to resurface and then it would be too late, Legolas would go where he couldn't follow.

Reaching blindly out once more Aragorn gave one last distressed reach and felt his fingers brush something large, large and very real. A thrill of excitement shot through Aragorn's heart, making him quiver as he his hand latched on to what could only be the tattered remains of Legolas' tunic

He had one it! He had saved Legolas! He thought with exhilaration as the elf's from become more distinct as the man dragged him upward and closer to him. _No, not yet you haven't_. the dark voice reminded him as Aragorn finally drew Legolas up next to him.

The prince's fair face and body where distorted by the water, his hair floated eerily as if it had a life of its own. But that wasn't what scared the ranger, what scared him was that Legolas' eyes where closed and his fatally parted lips a startling blue even in the water.

Panicking, Aragorn wrapped a secure arm around Legolas' waist and began to drag him upwards and towards the faint light that would be their salvation. The elf, however, was dead weight and his body hindered their ability to reach the surface. Aragorn, thinking quickly, changed the prince's position, throwing his still bound arms over his own neck and thus freeing both arms for the use of swimming.

The light was coming ever closer and Aragorn felt himself growing lightheaded, his need for air pushing him ever faster even as his limbs began to feel like lead. Legolas felt heavier than he had ever had before, the water seeming to pull as his limp body in one last attempted to keep the elf in its water grave.

And then Aragorn's head was breaking the surface and water was streaming in copious amounts off their faces and hair, spilling back into the depths of the lake. The man sucked in a huge gulp of air, rejoicing like never before how such the simple act could send life flowing.

Taking another large breath, Aragorn craned his neck, trying to get a good look as his friend as he treaded water.

Legolas remained limp, his face hidden by a mass of soggy blonde hair, but Aragorn could feel his face pressed against his neck and more importantly, could feel no intake of air.

"Legolas? "the ranger questioned in a croak, panic reinstalling itself in his system as he remembered that just getting to the surface wasn't enough. Reaching out he and pushed the curtain of blonde hair away. The elf was a starling white, behind several dark bruises, but his lips where such a deep blue that they where edging on black.

"No!" Aragorn cried in desperation, giving the elf a firm slap across the face in hope that he would start breathing. Nothing happened; expect that a trickle of water slipped past the prince's lips and down his chin. "No." the human repeated in disbelief.

Hefting the elf up higher against him, Aragorn stroke out for the shore with a mix of fast smooth strokes and jerky sloppy ones. He needed to get to land immediately if he even wanted a chance to revive Legolas, but he also had to keep the elf's head above water.

The water level began to drop until Aragorn was crawling, his knees and hands slipping on the rocky bottom. Finally, though, his fingers sunk into the mud shore and he slipped out from underneath Legolas' bound arms.

The prince feel like a rock and Aragorn only just caught him before he hit the ground and laid him gently on his side.

"Legolas! Come on, you have got to wake up, take a breath." The human whispered in fear, reaching out and pounding his friend hard on the back. "I'm telling you that if you even think about dying that I will never let you forget it."

Striking the elf with more force Aragorn felt the lithe body quiver but new that it wasn't with life.

"Come one, please." He pleaded in little more than a whisper as he pushed the prince over so that he lay on his back. With an urgency brought on by fear, he pressed his hand down forcefully against the elf's chest. Nothing happened and he did so again, pressing harder.

Legolas chest remained disturbing still and Aragorn let a low, pitifully sob leave his throat.

"Please…" he moaned now begging for Legolas to return to him. Flipping the prince over again, he once again tried to pound life back into him with the flat of his hand.

The wind continued to blow around them, making the liquid on their bodies grow cool quickly and Aragorn's breath frosted in the air as the water lapped at their legs. Legolas lay still.

Aragorn's vision was blurry as tears welled up in his eyes and he let the elf fall limply back.

"Just breath!" he begged irrationally, laying his ear on the prince's chest in hope of hearing a heartbeat. For a moment, all was silent and Aragorn felt his own heart stop beating as tears began to trickle down his face and mingled with the lake water. He had failed. Legolas was dead.

Then, just when his hope was faintest, Aragorn felt something. Legolas' chest had moved…Not daring to breath, he sat bolt upright, his heart pounding against his rib cage so hard that he thought it might burst.

Gently and with trepidation, the human splayed his hand over the elf's heart, waiting with baited breath to see if he had only imagined it. And then Legolas's chest rose weakly again.

"Yes! That is it, Legolas!" Aragorn cried as he resumed the not so gentle smacking of Legolas's back. His voice that had only moments before been filled with loss and desperation now became full of immeasurable amounts of hope and relief.

Legolas' body have a huge shudder as his chest muscles stained urgently, and suddenly he heaved, coughing up a large amount of lake water onto the ground. The hacking coughs continued to shake the prince, causing liquid to spill over his lips and down his front in rivulets. Aragorn grinned, giddy with relief that the elf was breathing.

The first thing that Legolas was area of was pain, a burning all consuming agony that filled his chest and made him want to scream. It was then, that he realized to his uttermost panic that he couldn't breathe.

Snapping his eyes open, Legolas stiffend and atomically attempted to jerk himself upright, but strong hands pressed him back down onto his side, holding him there even when he began to feebly thrash.

"Be calm, Legolas," A familiar voice called, "Just relax and take a deep breath." Aragorn continued the soothing words, but Legolas' coughing only grew worse until he seemed unable to stop.

The coughing soon turned into faint gasps until even they faded, and the elf once again found himself unable to draw in air. He convulsed, digging his fingers into the slimy mud and sweat began to bead his brow, but his lungs seemed to have stopped working.

Aragorn gripped the elf's shoulders hard, slapping him across the face.

"Legolas, Legolas, come on! Not again!" he barked in a quivering voice, taking in the budging blue eyes that were swimming with lack of air and where desperately pleading for him to fix this problem.

Then, at last, Legolas drew in a chocking, strangled gasp, and the ordeal was over.

The elf coughed lightly, relaxing limply into the earth and drawing in as many breaths as he could through the pain that was flaring through his body. He had curled reflexively into a fetal position with his eyes closed. The only sound that filled the clearing was the lapping of water and the wheezing, scratching, raw, breathes, with an occasional, wet sounding cough thrown in.

Aragorn also had clasped into a heap with relief, his thumping heart finally having the chance to calm down, but after a few minutes of silently giving thanks to the Valar that his friend still lived, he rolled over.

"Never do that to me again." He stated, laughing with the giddiness that seemed to envelope him as Legolas opened his eyes just long enough to give him a fervent glare before closing them again with an exhausted sigh. "Do not sleep." Aragorn instantly commanded, crawling forward so that he was next to the elf.

Reaching out he took the prince's still bound hands and began to work free the rope, casting anxious glance at his friend as he did so.

"Come on, open your eyes." He repeated earnestly after a few minutes when Legolas hadn't shown any reaction to his early words. Flinging the rope away into the darkness, he began to chaff the prince's wrist. "I know you can do it."

"I'm fine." Legolas croaked, before coughing harshly and giving a low whimper.

"Right." Aragorn said, his concern now palpable as he worked to free Legolas' feet as well. As soon as the rope fell away from his ankles, the elf slowly and stiffly drew his knees up closer to his chest, shivering violently in the harsh wind that still whipped around them.

The human next to him laid a comforting hand on his arm, shiver slightly also, and looked around. It was nearing two in the morning, they would need to find a safe place to rest and recover before and if the villagers gave chase, but first he had to gather their belongings which he had left behind.

"Legolas?" he asked, getting to his feet and looking down at his friend. The elf opened an eye, but didn't show any other reaction. "I need to go get some supplies, but I'm afraid that the men might come back. I'm going to move you somewhere more sheltered first. Do you need help?" he asked, just to be courteous as he knew the elf was would hardly be able to stand, nevertheless walk.

Legolas made a non committal noise and Aragorn bent down, placing his hand underneath the prince's armpit and hauling him up right. Legolas gasped, teetering dangerously one way and then the next, before abruptly vomiting up more water all over his boots.

"How much water did you drink? The whole lake?' Aragorn teased lightly as he drew the elf's arm up and around his neck, wincing himself when Legolas let out a muffled moan. Wrapping his free around the lithe waist he began to walk them slowly back towards the trees where there would be more protection. "Did they beat you badly?" he asked, a touch of anger rising in his tone.

"Not…as…bad…" Legolas began between breathes, but trailed off as a cough threatened to form in his throat. Aragorn seemed to understand, though, and didn't ask him any more questions. When they reached a small bunch of trees, the man lowered Legolas gently back down.

"You, rest. I'll be right back." He ordered sternly, raising his eyebrows in what he hoped was a good imitation of his father, before stealing off into the dark night.

By time the ranger returned, Legolas was sleeping fitfully, his breathing uneven and labored as his body trembled. Aragorn sighed in concern and dropped the pack he was carrying to the ground with a thump as he couched near Legolas' head.

"Legolas…Legolas. You need to wake up. We need to leave." Aragorn whispered, shaking his friend The elf jerked awake and sat bolt upright, his eyes wide and staring as he sucked in a large breath.

"Where are we?" he slurred, now shaking uncountable whether form cold or shock, Aragorn couldn't tell.

"Don't you remember?" the healer asked, pushing the prince back to rest against the nearby tree least he should fall over. But Legolas was already nodding, calmness stealing back over him as he remembered what had happened.

"I —I just forgot for a moment." Legolas murmured roughly, coughing weakly and hunching over, clutching at his ribs.

"Are they broken?" Aragorn asked, moving closer and running his hands down the side of the elf's chest. A frown creased his brow a moment later as his gentle fingers found what he had dreaded and Legolas gave a sharp gasp, tensing. "Defiantly broken." He stated, sitting back on his heels. "But unfortunately, I don't have anything to bind them with. I don't know what happened to all my healing supplies, but I only took the bare minimum that I had to from Gerda and none of these bandages would be good for binding with."

"All our supplies are back at camp." Legolas grunted, pleased when his voice didn't falter very much and when he didn't have to draw breath in-between words. "I left in such a rush that I didn't grab anything."

"My healing supplies!" Aragorn said excitedly because if he had _his_ herbs, then he would better be able to take care of Legolas then the grin slipped off his face and a frown replaced it. "Can you make it that far?"

"Of course I can!" Legolas insisted, the usual lie leaving his lips with ease. Aragorn hesitated before answering, weighing their options.

"We'll see." He finally settled on before sinking to sit cross legged and shaking out one of the bundles which turned out to be his old, worn, but most importantly warm coat. Legolas glance over, eyeing the dirty article of clothing with some apprehension.

"It won't bite." Aragorn insisted, holding it out. "You cannot deny that you are cold and this is warmer than a cloak."

"I'm fine." Legolas finally said eyes narrowing with distaste as he glared at the fabric, deciding that he didn't really want such a filthy article of clothing covering him.

"Oh come on! It is not that bad!" the human protested with exasperation, guessing correctly what was going on in the prince's head and shaking the piece of leather at him. "Besides, look at the state of your tunic, my coat is in much better condition right now, cleaner too." He added, giving a pointed node to the elf's clothes, reaching out and fingering a long, jagged rip.

"If you washed it occasionally it would be in an even better condition." Legolas grunted, clearing his throat. His voice was still rough and harsh, not the beautiful melodic tune that it use to be and all the talking he was doing wasn't doing it a whole lot of good.

"Washing is only a requirement if you're a prissy elf." Aragorn stated with dignity. He was reward as a smile flashed across Legolas' bruised face as the old joke between lighted the mood. With a little help from Aragorn, Legolas eased himself forward long enough to slip the coat over his sore shoulders before relaxing back, his shivering startling to lessen.

Aragorn stood with a sigh, however, eyeing the great heavens above with a calculating gaze, "We need to move. I do not doubt that if we are found that you will killed."

Legolas nodded and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the challenge ahead. After a few deep breathes, he took Aragorn's outstretched hand and gripped the human's forearm tightly, feeling the ranger do the same to him, before he was pulled to his feet.

The standing position did not agree with his head and for a moment, he thought he would pass out as the world fuzzed together and Aragorn's arm flew up to wrap around his waist. But then the moment passed and Legolas righted himself with care, attempting to pull away from the ranger's arms.

Aragorn snorted in response, tightening his grip and not allowing the elf to pull away.

"You where practically _dead_ just now. Let me help you and be gratefully that I am letting you walk. And if you don't want carried, I suggest you shut up." He threatened pleased with himself as Legolas clamped his lips shut, face stony.

With a shake of his head at his friend's stubbornness, he turned them towards their camp and started slowly off, disappearing into the forest, never to be seen again by the people of the village. They had a long journey was head of them and the consequence of their stay in the town was just beginning.

The villagers, however, after several days of searching, finally decided that Legolas had escaped after knocking out his guard and had summoned Aragorn to him. They never found a trace of them again.

Gerda would mourn the loss of the young man that had been under her constant care for many days and months to come, but after pouring her heart into her work, she was able to overcome her sorrow. Her thoughts would often stray to the young man named Strider and what could have happened to him, but she never regretted taking him in and caring for him.

Damrod, on the other hand, did not have such a happy ending. Greatly displeased with the loss of his 'toy' the man searched the area nearby for weeks after everybody else had stopped and it was said that the fact that the elf managed to escape under his very nose caused the man to become even more brutal and bullying then he had been before. He spent most of his time in the bar; drinking away his troubles as his life of power was disappearing before his eyes. Finally, one night, he went into a dreadful fit after consuming more alcohol then was ever wise and went staggering around, waving his dagger and cursing all elves that had ever walked the face of the earth. Stumbling out into the street he howled and cried until he tripped, landing face down in the mud. When the villagers fond him in the morning, he was dead, having fallen upon his own knife.

**TBC...**

**I promise you guys that the story is not over yet! Just hang on tight and enjoy the ride! **

**Review Replies:**

**Free Leaf: **Yes, I couldn't let him die, because then we would lose part of our enjoyment. :) Well, I guess that they didn't dicover that, but maybe one day. Thanks!

**Nameless: **Oh, oh dear. I think I broke you last chapter... Maybe this chapter has done some good and healed you. ;) At least it didn't end in a cliffie! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N You guys deserve something for all that reading and reviewing that you have been doing! *hands out cookies* Thanks a billion to all you awesome people! (Did any of you see the Hobbit: BOFA trialer... Things are going to get intersting. :) **

**Dislciamer: not mine**

Chapter Eleven

The night was only just starting to change from blackness to an inky blue when Aragorn and Legolas stopped to rest and gather thier strengh. It had taken them a good deal longer than it should have to even come as far as they had, for Legolas' injuries had slowed them down considerably.

As they rested, Aragorn watched Legolas with a practiced eye, and he did not like what he saw.

The prince's face was pale, his eyes sunken into their sockets with lines of pain and tiredness clearly etched into his finely chiseled features. The bruises and cuts that adorned his body not only heightened his drastic appearance but made his skin appear even more chalky white. The elf's normally soundless breathing was heavy and strained, a sickly, wet sound to it that Aragorn excepted had to do with his near drowning not but a few hours ago.

Aragorn sighed heavily at the last thought, playing with a twig that he had found on the ground and twirling it in his fingers. He needed to get the elf to a safe place to recover and rest, and their original camp site seemed the ideal place, but now he was rethinking that. They still had a few hours left to go before they would reach it and Legolas was struggling even now as they rested.

Taking another deep breath he got to his feet and threw the twig back to the ground.

"Are you ready, or do you want to rest for a few more minutes?" he voiced with concern. Legolas glanced dully over at him, his body only upright because of the tree that supported it, and gave a slow nod, though he looked anything but ready to move on, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Legolas said tiredly, his words short and to the point as his broken ribs protested any drawing in of air. His pain was growing ever stronger and more present, but Aragorn had no herbs to dull it, though he had looked.

Wrapping his fingers around the strong, and thankfully low, branch of the tree, Legolas heaved himself to his feet. Aragorn was immediately at his side, hands out stretched to catch his wavering elvish friend in case he should fall.

Legolas didn't notice, or else the human would have been given a telling off, and merely coughed feebly as the change in position caused his lungs to have a need to be filled with more air. Aragorn, who was still hovering anxiously, ducked under the prince's limp arm and took the elf's weight as he let go of the tree and stumbled to the side.

Slowly they started off again, Aragorn taking slow and measure steps to match those of Legolas'.

They had been traveling for an hour when they caught sound of a fast flowing, roaring stream and a few minutes later they were able to see the treacherous looking liquid. Aragorn's concern grew at the sight and he glanced sideways at his friend. How was Legolas going to be able to cross without being carried, and he knew that the elf would rather die first.

"Let's take a break." He state firmly, pulling up which automatically forced Legolas to do the same.

"Not because of me." Legolas protested in a weak whisper, turning to face Aragorn. The man sucked in a breath, startled to see such a drastic change in his friend as what had occurred. The elf had turned a startling white as his whole body trembled, a film of cold sweat covering his brow.

"Legolas, you must rest, you have pushed your body past what it can endure." Aragorn insisted, trying to help the elf to sit.

"No! I am fine." Legolas protested, or at least tired to. The vehemence of his response irritated his throat and he began to cough harshly and was forced to sink to the ground, Aragorn's arms supporting him. When the fit had ended, the prince too exhausted to do much else but shift his gaze to Aragorn's face.

"Five minutes…" he murmured, watching Aragorn heave a sigh of exasperation.

"More than five, you stupid elf." He stated, rolling his eye as he assisted the elf over a few feet where a large rock helped hold him up right, "Stay here. I am going to go scout out the river and see if there is anyway around it."

Ten minutes later, he was back, his head hanging with discouragement. Legolas, who looked much better after the rest, interpreted his facial expression before the man could say anything.

"We'll have to cross, won't we." He croaked as he had to raise his volume higher than a whisper to be heard.

"I did not see any other way." Aragorn said with dismay. He pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his chin on them, looking sideways at the elf. "You look better now." He mused aloud, "Do you think you can make it across?"

"I can." Legolas agreed, determination flashing through the pained lines on his haggard face. Aragorn scoffed lightly at that, but did not say anything, letting the elf have his way. Getting back up his feet, he pulled the prince up behind him, supporting him when Legolas sagged against him as his legs threatened to give out.

Reaching the water's edge they gave each other a second glance, before Aragorn gave a reassuring nod.

"We can do it." He said over the rushing of water. When the elf nodded back at him, the ranger took a large step into the icy-cold current. Legolas followed suit and felt as if the air had been knocked out of him as the coldness of the water shocked his already weak body.

The water rushed over their feet, mounting higher and higher until they where wading through water just above their knees. The bottom was rocky and uneven, trapping their feet in its cleverly laid traps as their slippery, moss covered surface heighted the danger of slipping.

About mid-way through the river, disaster struck.

Aragorn had just raised his foot against the current when Legolas stumbled, his feet slipping and pitching him forward against the human, who was thrown off balance. Rocking unsteadily, the ranger stuck his foot back down and instictvly let go of Legolas, throwing out his arms to catch his balance, and if it should come to it, his fall.

Legolas fall like a bag of rocks when the human accidently let go and hit the water face first for the second time in less than 24 hours. Panicking, the elf thrashed, fighting desperately to bring his head back to the surface as liquid invaded his lungs once more. His body was weak, though, and he knew it.

Suddenly, in the rush of the fast flowing water, his hand caught hold of something. Aragorn's leg, he realized with hope. Without thinking, the elven prince clawed his way up, breaking the water with a gasp that sent him reeling into a coughing and spluttering which sent waves of agony shutting up his chest. Despite this, he pulled himself up, using Aragorn as leverage.

The man was still struggling to regain his balance, his arms waving from side to side, and swore rather loudly. Legolas' actions weren't helping matters any, and for a moment, it appeared as if he would also go down. But then, by some miracle, he managed to stay upright. His feet found a secure place and he stood still, catching his breath.

Legolas' also stopped moving, his breath coming in fast sharp gasps with one arm wrapped firmly around the human's knee and his forehead resting against the man's lower thigh.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked both worry and relief lining his tone. The elf only shook his head slightly as the energy drained out of him, leaving him with pain, all consuming fiery agony that was seeming spreading across every inch of his body ending all thought. It just hurt too much…

"I'm so sorry. Are you all right?" Aragorn voiced guitly, reaching down and grabbing the elf's arm so that he could pull him out of the freezing water. To his surprise, Legolas resisted his grasp, pulling away and huddling closer to his leg. "Legolas!" he said in bewilderment, raising both eyebrows at the unusually reaction.

Legolas could faintly hear Aragorn talking to him, but the pain blocked everything out and they floated paste him and onto the wind. He was too tired of fighting to even want to get up, which could only bring more pain, and that scared him more than he wanted to admit. He was too exhausted to go on.

The water rushed in torments over his body and with it seemed to flash away any sense, leaving his thoughts jumbled and hard to focus on. For a moment, he considered just letting go and sliding into its icy depths for, after all, wouldn't it put out the fire of agony…that was what water did.

Aragorn was again talking to him, his voice softer and gentle as if he was trying to coax a scared animal to come to him. The prince's mind refused to focus and the next thing he knew, he was loosening his clutch around Aragorn's knee with a flitting hope that the pain would now stop. The swift current immediately tugged at him, pulling him under with its long, graceful fingers…

An instant later he was being dragged up and lifted into the air by the collar of Aragorn's coat, which he was still wearing, before being placed roughly on his feet as his upper arms where suddenly gripped in an iron hold.

"_What did you think you were doing_?!" Aragorn cried, his voice raised above his normal pitch as he shook the elf forcefully, his heart now beating a mile a minute from fear. The harsh breeze that had followed them all through the night rushed past them and lifted Legolas' wet hair out so that it fluttered behind him. Legolas stuttered out a response but his voice faded and he stared back at his friend with wide, unseeing eyes.

"Legolas — Legolas, answer me. Tell me that you are fine!" Aragorn urgently said, the fear once again building inside of him. Reaching up he placed the back of his hand against Legolas' cheek, wondering if he had a temperature. It was the exact opposite. "You are freezing." He stated, eyes now searching his companion's features with a certain degree of panic.

Legolas didn't respond, his gaze going seemingly straight through the man. Aragorn shook him again, hoping to snap him out of whatever trance he seemed to have fallen into. Instead, Legolas seemed to lose all feeling in his legs and swayed alarmingly, before crumpling into the man's arms.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled frantically. Sliding an arm under the elf's limp knees while wrapping the other around his back, he heaved him up into his arms. The prince's eyes were closed and his skin was so white that Aragorn feared he would never gain any color back Glancing desperately around, the human made for the shore, once again bearing dead weight.

This was all too similar to what had happened only hours again and Aragorn felt brutal barbs of terror striking deep into his heart. This lent him strength to navigate the tricky river bottom and the rough current without mishap.

Splashing though the water, Aragorn staggered onto dryer ground, his breathing heavy. Legolas stirred feebly in his arms, giving a low whimper as his eye lids flickered and the human shushed him gently, the single symbol caring large amounts of relief. If Legolas was awake, maybe it wasn't that bad…

Hurrying over to a nearby tree where he intended to lay Legolas, he frowned. He needed to get to the bottom of this, because what was happening was as far from normal as an orc was from being called beautiful.

"Estel…" the Mirkwood prince murmured wearily, weakly shivering but even that seemed to drain his normally abundant energy and as he gazed up at the man's upturned face, it was with a feeble air. He didn't even ask to be put down, Aragorn realized with a jolt of fear.

"Who else?" Aragorn answered, his tone lighter than his heart. Gently he lowered the elf to the ground, leaning him back against the rough bark of the tree.

To his surprise, Legolas let out a soft scream, his body arching under Aragorn's hands and his eyes rolling shut again, though the deep lines of pain clearly showed that he was still awake.

"Shh, shh, be still, it will pass." The man whispered with calmness that he didn't feel. Bending down, he pressed their foreheads together in what he hoped was an act of comfort. He could feel the sweat gathering on Legolas' clammy face as well as hear every strained, shuddering, gasp that the prince took in between grinding teeth. The human's right hand threaded itself through the damp, golden locks, steadying the prince's head while his left gripped the elf's shoulder, lending his strength.

Finally, though, after what seemed to be ages, Legolas stilled. As he relaxed limply back, Aragorn released him and sat back on his heels, now more worried than every about what was happening.

"Where does it hurt?" Aragorn asked anxiously, his hands hovering over the lithe form.

""m chest…" Legolas slurred discoordinately, panting heavily as he clenched his fist tightly. Aragorn, with his course now set, instantly began to undo the buttons on his coat that the elf wore, his finger fumbling with haste. Every few seconds he glanced up at Legolas's pasty face, offering a comforting smile whenever they locked eyes.

Sliding the material off the prince's arms, Aragorn dropped it to the ground and pulled his boot knife free and began to cut at the torn and already ruined tunic and undertunic that the elf wore. There was no point in putting Legolas through any further pain when the clothes where past saving anyway.

Legolas didn't appear to care either, laying listlessly on the ground and breathing as little as possible. His eyes where closed in pain and as Aragorn paused to press his hand against the prince's throat he found his heart-beat uncomfortably fast.

"Talk to me, tell me how you feel." Aragorn demanded, wanting to keep the elf awake for as long as possible as he could see that the Legolas was starting to drift off into unconsciousness. The Mirkwood prince only shook his head, a small whimper escaping his bloodless lips. It was then that Aragorn realized that they were in deeper over their heads then he had first realized.

**TBC...**

**hehehe, I bet no of you saw that coming! (Well, I am suer you saw the cliffie coming, but not everything else) :) Tune in next time to see what is wrong and if they can fix it!**

**... I feel really sorry for Legolas. I didn't even give a day's rest to recover from almost drowning.**

**Feel free to tell me anything, good or bad! **

**Review Replies:**

**Nameless: **Haha! That would be so awesome! I would drive all the elves insane with my fangirling and they would kick me out. :) Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I bet you guys are ready for this chapter. :) I'm watching it snow right now had the sudden urge to make it snow on Aragorn and Legolas. But I didn't because that would just be mean. Oh, and disclaimer, I am no doctor. I have no clue if any of this is true, though I did a little bit of research. Do not try this at home ;) **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Chapter Twelve

"Legolas, I need you to listen to me." Aragorn commanded, placing a hand against the elf's clammy check and forcing him to look up at him. "You _need_ to tell exactly how you feel. No lying, no excuses or diminishing the truth." When the prince nodded wearily, his gaze meeting the human's with fearful, glazed eyes, Aragorn went back to cutting the tunics, listening carefully to the elven words as he worked.

"I —the pain —much worse…" Legolas mumbled, every word punctuate by a small, sharp, intake of breath. Aragorn frowned, opening to his mouth to ask for a clarification when he froze, a look of horror and utter panic flashing across his face before he could stop it.

After finishing ripping away Legolas' tunics, he had bared the elf's chest only to find that the left side was molted with one large, dark, bruise that stretched its dark tendrils down his side and around his back. This was only part of what shocked the ranger, though. What did was the fact that this was not a normal bruise, oh no, these where the bruises that appeared when someone's blood flowed freely on the inside instead of the outside…Legolas was bleeding internally.

Legolas caught sight of the look Aragorn was giving him through foggy vision and blanched

"What —what is it?" he asked, working up the effort to push himself into a more upright position against the rough bark of the tree. Aragorn pressed him firmly back down.

"Stay where you are at." He ordered, his own face quite pale in the early morning light. Legolas had no strength to resist and lay limply where he was, eyes now closed.

Aragorn stared at the elf's chest, visually evaluating the problem as he bit his lower lip hard to stop the light trembling. Never before had it been required of him to heal such a wound, though he knew the theory. It was not at all a comforting thought, not when the life of his best friend was hanging on the line. If he couldn't stop the bleeding then it would be the same as if Legolas had his throat slit.

Plucking up his courage, Aragorn let his true nature as a healer come forth and take control.

"Can you feel the wind on your face? The earth against your flesh?" Aragorn asked in a soothing tone, trying to distract the woodland being form his actions while slowly lowering his hands towards the elf's rib cage, needing to know where the damage lay.

Pressing his hands against the ribs, he swore as a muted scream was torn from Legolas' lungs, though the elf stifled it by cramming his shaking fist into his mouth. The human persisted, his hands carefully feeling along each of Legolas' ribs, waiting for find something out of order, something wrong.

Finally he found it. Legolas' last rib on the left side was twisted funny, not lying correctly with the layout of the rig cage as it abruptly vanished. This was not good all around because either the rib had broken off completely or was barely attached.

Sitting back, the man rubbed his eyes tiredly with the palms of his hands. What was he going to do? This was serious, very serious, and he just didn't have the correct herbs or tools to fix this here in the wilderness. Swallowing ragged he pushed his palms in harder so that bright spots appeared in front of his closed lids and pulled in a deep breath.

Reopening his eyes, he gave Legolas a faint smile. The elf looked dully up at him, his eyes watering from the pain as he pulled his bloody fist form his mouth. He had bitten down hard enough in his agony to draw blood.

"What is wrong with me?" Legolas asked, coughing as his sentences ended. Aragorn's frown deepened as another danger was reminded to him. Legolas could have easily had his lung pierced which would most assuredly cause death by suffocation

"Shock. You're in shock." He whispered, half-telling the truth. Legolas had indeed entered into shock from blood loss. Bending down he placed his ear against the prince's chest and tried to drown out the frantic pounding of his own heart. After several seconds had past he raised his head, a soft smile on his lips that Legolas' didn't have the energy to interrupt.

Aragorn could hear nothing wrong with his friend's lungs and that in of itself was such a testament that Legolas odds had been shifted towards life that Aragorn felt renewed and assured.

"'Why I'm in shock?" Legolas slurred suddenly, breaking the man's concentration.

"Because…" Aragorn answered gently, unclasping his own cloak and wrapping it around Legolas' trembling form, tucking the edges in firmly around the lithe being. "I'm going to carry you, alright, and we are going to make it back to camp, where I have more supplies." He explained as he worked.

Tenderly he lifted the prince into his arms, with the prince's head on his shoulder, and began to walk hurriedly uphill and through the trees, his movements brisk and rushed. Glancing down and away from the path for a moment, the man was horrified to see the efl's eyes slipping close.

"Talk to me." He ordered the elf, jostling Legolas rough enough that the prince gave a low cry, his pale, slim, hand coming to clutch at the man's tunic so that the material bunched up in his hand.

"What about…" he breathed out, forcing Aragorn to inclined his head somewhat to catch his words.

"Anything."

"Anything?" the elf murmured back, a feeble smile flitting across his face. Aragorn smiled back, his breathing become more ragged as the path grew more difficult.

"You can talk about nature, your horse, Mirkwood. You can talk about anything you so wish as long as it keeps you awake. For crying out loud, you can insult me!" He replied, vaguely thinking that he was never going to live down the mocking that would come if —when— the prince recovered.

Gently he nudged the elf with his shoulder, indicating that he better start talking. Legolas heaved a sigh, which he instantly regretted as pain spike through his chest, but began to talk. His words where halting and slow, escaping his lips between sharp, labored intakes of air.

In fact, the amount of air he was taking in equaled or excelled that of Aragorn's, who was the one doing all the work. Sweat beaded both of their brows, but neither took notice. All that mattered to Aragorn was that his friend's soft words continued to drift to his ears, assuring him that he was both awake and alive.

It wasn't long; however, before the ever weakening voice faded rapidly with long pauses in-between words until at last, it faded all together. Legolas' head tipped sideways at an awkward angle, lolling sickening with ever leap and bout that the ranger took, and Aragorn felt fear squeeze his heart so forcefully that it physically hurt. They had run out of time. Death was on the horizon unless Aragorn was able to do something, and do it soon.

Crashing through the trees, Aragorn briefly paused, gaining his bearings , before taking off again. Legolas felt like dead weight in his arms….

At last, after what seemed to be ages, the human stumbled into their old camp. Most of their belongings remained scattered about where they had been left and a black circle in the middle of the clearing indicated where their fire had been. Aragorn's bed roll remained out not far from the long dead fire and that was where the human laid an ashen faced Legolas.

"Don't you dare leave me, Legolas Greenleaf." He implored as he got to his feet, rushing around lighting the fire and gathering his herbs.

When all ready, Aragorn knelt next to his friend, his heart pounding against his ribs hard enough that he thought it might burst. This was a tricky operation and one he only knew the theory of; he hadn't even seen his father perform it. He had to get his right and he only had one chance.

Baring Legolas' chest, Aragorn lowered his thankfully steady hand to the skin, a razor sharp knife in his fist. Locating the lowest left rib, he made the first incision.

THEWORTHOFAFRIEND

Aragorn slowly took a deep drought of smoke, allowing it to pass through his teeth absent mindedly. His gaze was unfocused, but directed at the beautiful, baby blue sky that was free of any clouds. The man's mind attention was obviously fixated on the hand not holding his pipe, the one resting protectively on a still unconscious Legolas' shoulder.

The ranger had worked on the elf for over two hours. Pain-staking he had had pulled the broken rib out of the organ it had punctured, luckily not a vital one, and placed it back where it belonged before stitching the organ back together as best as he could. He had left the several incisions he had made open, just in case he was forced to go back in. But it had all been worth it.

Legolas still breathed and his heart continued to pump blood though his body, even if both actions where labored and too fast. His skin had yet to return to a even relatively normal color, either a ashen gray or the dark purples and blacks of bruises.

A flock of birds suddenly erupted from a nearby tree and startled Aragorn, causing him to drop and pipe. Jumping to his feet the man swore softly, brushing the soot of his pants and truly gazing around for the first time since he had sat down.

Legolas didn't stir and Aragorn sighed, sitting himself down once more after feeding the fire with a few more sticks. Rubbing his eyes tiredly he yawned. It had been hours since he had slept and the effects where beginning to hit him.

Laying a hand on Legolas' shoulder once more he laid down, finally allowing himself some much earned rest. He would know if the elf's condition changed.

**TBC...**

**Well, that wasn't a cliffe, arn't you proud of me! I swear that if I had a dollor for every time I left you guys with a cliffe that I would have enough money to go to New Zealand. :) **

**Review Replies:**

**Nameless: **Haha, I think I managed to wind you up enough so that you don't reallly know what really is happening. :) I am kind of evil to do that to you...at leat this time it didn't end in a cliffie! Thanks!

**Something: ** Thanks! haha, that sounds exactly like what I would be doing at a game, reading ff or a book. II'm glad that you are enjoying the story and hope that you will contuine to do so! (It looks like Legolas will survive, but with fanfictions, you sometimes just never know..:) Thanks again!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Well, I didn't leave you hanging last time! Maybe you will be lucky two times in a row... :) *attempts to raise eyebrow in questioning look, but fails* Whaaat? Why don't you believe me?!**

**Thank you to everbody out there for taking the time to read!**

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

Chapter Thirteen

All was black, pitch black and silent.

Legolas drifted slowly in this state of mind, perfectly content to stay where he was at as it seemed like far too much effort to pry himself from this blessedly pain free place. Just as he was allowing himself to sink back into oblivion, however, a nagging word pushed itself to the front of his mind.

Aragorn…

_The human was probably worrying himself sick over me._ Legolas mused, though he made very little effort to pull himself up to awareness. It was all just too comfortable. However, now that the human was in his thoughts, he refused to leave, constantly annoying Legolas to the elf could stand it no longer. Taking a deep breath, Legolas jerked himself cruelly back to reality.

Waking with a gasp, Legolas snapped his eyes open. The sky above him was a dark grey with a faint tingle of pink and blue, but the elf noticed none of its beauty.

The pain hit him hard, knocking the air right out of his lungs and forcing him to let out a strange, wheezing sound. What seemed to be every inch of his body hurt, and never before could he remembering feelings so weak and tired. He couldn't even remember what had happened to cause him to be in such a state.

A soft snore for the prince's left caused him to sluggishly twist his head to the side, a sharp hiss escaping between his teeth as he did so. Aragorn lay not but two feet away, his snores echoing loudly in the still night as he slept.

The man looked terrible, quite frankly, Legolas thought after getting his vision to focus. His eyes had dark smudges lining them and a haggard appearance had etched its way into his face. One of his hands rested firmly against Legolas' chest, the elf noticed.

The man let out another loud snore and Legolas weakly dragged his hand over the blankets that rested across his body and let it fall to the earth, too exhausted to even work up the effort to lift it. Dragging the limb across the ground he stopped inches away from Aragorn's shoulder.

He couldn't handle much more than that at the moment and lay there resting. In a minute…in a minute he would exhort the effort to waken the ranger as it would be horrible of him to leave the human without the knowledge that he had awaken. Legolas knew himself how it felt as he had many times been on the other side of the equation.

However, before he could work up the energy, he had slipped back into oblivion.

The next time that Legolas succeeded at the not so small task of opening his eyes, it was to the gentle probing of Aragorn. The man sat cross-legged, looking much better than before, beside his friend.

"How are you feeling?" he asked anxiously, once the elf seemed to get his bearings. Legolas took a deep breath and winced visibly before replying.

"Terrible."

Aragorn snorted, unsurprised by the words but surprised that the elf was willing to admit it.

"Well you should, considering what you have been though." He stated, cocking an eyebrow as he sat back so he was not leaning directly over the elf. He shook off a shudder as his memory flashed to the day before, when it had been touch and go for quite a while. "Do you need anything? Water, broth, more blankets…"

"Water," Legolas murmured, suddenly feeling very thirsty. Aragorn instantly fulfilled his request, lifting his head and helping the Mirkwood elf gulp down a few mouthfuls of cool, refreshing, and reviving liquid. Most of it ended up on Legolas' chin and chest, however, as the water caused a coughing fit.

Aragorn swore softly, repeating numerous apologies as the elf coughed.

"Don't move, whatever you do." He ordered as his sense caught up with him as he gentle restrained the elf. Legolas' rib was very fragile and he didn't want the elf moving until he could be sure that it had healed correctly.

When the fit had ended Legolas let his head drop back to the ground, more exhausted than before. His eyes began to close and Aragorn sighed as he sat back on his hunches.

"Get some more rest." He said softly, pulling the blanket up higher on the elf. The prince didn't need to be told twice and drifted into a deep sleep.

Aragorn, meanwhile, let out a low sigh and moved back to sit with his back against a rock. Legolas was doing much better than was expected, but he still had a long ways to go.

The afternoon slowly slipped by and Aragorn found many small task with which to occupy his hands and wheedle away the time. He cleaned the camp, cut wood for the fire and prepared a stew for when Legolas would next wake. He frequently checked on Legolas, but the prince remained in a healing sleep.

Finally, though, after the sun was already half down in the sky, Legolas stirred. Dropping the branch he was wheedling with his knife, Aragorn turned excitedly to the prince.

"Legolas…" he called softly, his fingers lightly touching the prince's cheek. The elf feeble stirred again, a low moan leaving his pale lips. His eyelids seemed to fluttered, but than his face blanched even more than it was before and he went still once more.

Aragorn dropped back, visibly disappointed and patted Legolas' cheek softly. The human suddenly rocked forward again, flipping his handover and resting it more firmly against the skin while his other hand came up, brushing back the disheveled blond locks and testing his temperature.

"No, no, no!" Aragorn exclaimed, the fear that had disappeared to the back of his mind after Legolas had woken returning with full force. "Don't you dare to this to me, elf!" he cried, swiftly working the ties on the bandage that surrounded Legolas' chest, prying that this was not what he thought it was.

To his great surprise, the elf's chest wound was not infected, as there was no sign of swelling or redness, but that didn't make sense. Once again touching the elf's forehead, Aragorn frowned. The prince definitely had a fever, not a bad one, but it was still here.

It has to be the stress on his body. Aragorn decided after a minute of thinking. Legolas always had been prone to fevers after being injured, and this last injure would have put tremendous amounts of strain on his body to heal itself and keep Legolas alive.

There should have been on surprise here. Aragorn thought sourly, for this did not make the blow any easier to bear. A fever, with Legolas being so weak, was a great hindrance in the prince's recover.

"After all I have been through for you, and you decide to throw this in as well." The man said softly, the worry and gentleness clear in his face as he dunked a smaller piece of bandage into a bowl of cold water that he had just poured out of his flask. Taking the cloth he laid it firmly against the prince's over heated skin, trying to catch this fever and nip in the bud before it got out of hand.

Late into the night Aragorn sat up with Legolas, struggling to keep his fever in check. He kept the elf cool with a wet rag, and held him as the hallucinations began sometime after midnight. After that, though, Legolas seemed to calm and his fever began to lower, allowing the man to breathe more freely.

"I swear I'm going gray before my time." Aragorn finally muttered as the sun crested the horizon, rubbing at the shadows under his puffy eyes and yawning widely. Stretching his arms he felt the gratifying pops in his arms and back, and then rotated his head loosening the tension in his neck as well.

Standing, he moved closer to the fire and sat back down, warming himself near the fire for an hour or so until a low groan, sounding almost like his elvish name, brought his attention jerking back around to the elf behind him.

"Legolas! How are you feeling?" the man cried, scrambling back to the prince's side and laying a gentle hand on his brow, covering the cold cloth that still sat there.

"Hmm…" Legolas grunted, eyes still sealed shut as he twisted his head towards the direction of Aragorn's voice. His breathing was ragged and uneven, attesting to pain he was in.

"I'm sorry," Aragorn murmured, transferring his grip to his friend's shoulder and gripping tightly, "The pain will get better, I promise. In the meanwhile, do you want anything?"

"No." the elf croaked out in a raspy and weak voice as he forced his eyelids open and squinted up at Aragorn's face.

"Are you sure?" the human pushed, his face concerned. The elf needed nourishment. The quicker they fixed both this problem, the better. "I have some water, broth too."

Legolas made a face, turning slightly green at just the thought of food and shook his head jerkily.

"Take some broth." Aragorn said firmly, pulling the I-know-best face as he started the elf down. "You are going to have to take medication herbs any way; you might as well just take it in the broth." He pointed out as an afterthought.

"What kind…of herbs?" Legolas asked, striving to put the meal off as long as possible as his stomach churned uneasily.

"The usually ones, —and yes, they will put you back to sleep." Aragorn said truthfully, scooping a cup full of the warm broth that was simmering on the fire. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. Turning back, he glared the elf into silence.

"Fine." Legolas stated after only a few seconds. He felt horrible, there was no denying it, and, to be completely honest, it would be a relief to slip into the non suffering world of darkness. Aragorn frowned when the elf gave in easily, but pushed his advantage anyway.

"I'm going to have to help you, Legolas, because you can't sit up on your own right now." He stated firmly, though there was an apologetic note. Legolas shrugged stiffly, his mask slipping further and further apart the longer he stayed in the world of the living. He hurt, really bad, and to add to it the need to be sick was pressing in on him.

Aragorn raised Legolas' head and held the cup to his mouth, tipping it forward so that its contents slide in-between the elf's parted lips. It was a slow, tedious process and once or twice Aragorn thought that the prince was going to be sick, but in the end the evlish pride won out and the food stayed down.

"You're doing just fine." Aragorn kept reassuring the elf when Legolas would glance up at him with pain written across his features. Soon, however, the prince began to nod off and the human let him drift into sleep, a peaceful, if pained, expression on his face.

The next several days passed much in the same fashion, with Legolas steadily improving and Aragorn carefully mentoring his progress. At last the day came when the human deemed the elf could sit up on his own.

On this happy day, the two of them were found sitting around the fire, the flames low and hot to contend against the chilly morning. Aragorn was busy sharpening one of his many knives, assuring that the edge was sharp as his life might just depend on it. Legolas sat against a rock, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a piece of bread in his hands which he was lethargically eating his way through.

The whistle of blade on stone stopped and Legolas glanced up, finding the man watching him with an interesting mix of humor and seriousness on his face.

"What?" Legolas asked, arching an eyebrow effortlessly.

"I was just wondering when you where planning on telling me that you had sucked the soul out of my body?" the human deadpanned. Legolas chocked on the bread he had just swallowed and began to cough, laughing in-between spluttered intakes of air.

"After I had told you about all the humans I've done it too in the past." Legolas wheezed out as Aragorn pounded him on the back with a grin.

"What are you going to do now? I mean, I might just fight back." the human asked in the same teasing tone.

"Kill you. I can't have my secret getting out after all." The elf returned in mock seriousness, laughing heartily even as his chest burned from the movement. The ranger joined in and it was several minutes before either of them quieted down.

When at last they did, Aragorn turned to Legolas, a now serious expression on his face.

"How, in the name of the Valar, did those men believe all that rubbish about elves that Damrod threw out there?"

Legolas paused before answering, his face thoughtful.

"People fear that of which they don't know and will more easily believe a story of terror and evil that justifies that fear rather than that of goodness and light which would contradict their thinking." The elf said wearily, leaning back against the rock and picking at the bread once again. Aragorn heaved an old man's sigh, cupping his chin in his hands as he mused over what the elf had said.

"But men jump to conclusions much faster than other beings." He said a minute later, a frown creasing his brow. It was then that Legolas realized that what was truly bothering the man was that humans had exhibited so much cruelty, just because they didn't know.

"It is not just men, Estel." Legolas said softly, leaning forward so that he could look at his friend. "Everybody does it. Elves do." When Aragorn gave a snort, the elf pressed his point deeper with a confession. "I did it. I use to judge men because of my own lack of knowledge."

"Yes, but you didn't throw us into a cellar and beat us for no reason except for the fact that we are different." Aragorn pointed out with a dry chuckle.

"Well, no," Legolas consented, an arm coming up to wrap around his still tender ribs. Aragorn's sharp eyes didn't miss the movement, but he let it pass without saying anything. Turning back to his knife he watched the knife fly across the stone with a determined expression.

Legolas bit back a sigh. He was grateful that Aragorn didn't question him on his well being, but at the same time the sideways glances and worried looks that would now continue for a while would be almost as annoying.

"I'm fine, Aragorn there is no need to worry." He stated exasperatedly.

"I didn't say anything!" the human protested with a grin, holding his hands up in defense.

"But you where thinking it!"

"Don't you talk back to me, Legolas Thranduilion." Aragorn teased. "I have just granted you the power to even sit up, I can, and will, revoke that right." He watched with appreciation as Legolas' eyes grew wide and his let his mouth fall slightly open with shock.

"You wouldn't dare." The prince exclaimed lightly. He half rose from his sitting position and made as if to move threateningly towards the human. Aragorn shot up, his face striking a scarily close impersonation of Lord Elrond himself.

"Sit. Back. Down." He said with a dire warning in his low and dangerous voice. Legolas complied meekly, lowering himself back down with a pained intake of breathe, his face perhaps a little paler than before. Aragorn relaxed, letting the finger that was pointing at Legolas drop back to his side and sat back down also.

"I keep telling you, Legolas; you have got to be extremely careful while you heal. You do as I say, and nothing else."

"Alright, alright!" Legolas said, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender, "I won't do it again." Aragorn grunted in satisfaction and turned back to his knife. Out of his corner of his eye he caught sight of Legolas rolling his eyes.

Without turning to face his friend, and determined to get in the last word in, he called over his shoulder.

"And I am not afraid to spike your dinner with sleeping herbs, either, so you had better do what I say!"

**To Be Concluded...**

**Yep, that's right. Next chapter is the last chaper :( Do not fear, though! More stories will follow! :) **

**Review Replies:**

**Nameless: **haha, oh dear. Well, this chapter ended happily, so hopefully not as many teras where shed this time around. :) I seem to be the cause of much pain and anguish for you, I should buy you a new pillow to make up for it ;) My friends also can get tired of hearing about my books/fandoms/stories as well, so I understand that! Thanks, as always mellon-nin! (i love using elvish, though mine is very limited. :) )


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is it. The last chapter. *cries softly in the corner* Thanks so very, very much to all you absoutly fantastic people! I can not thank anybody reading this stroy enough. Enjoy. Oh! And a Happy (late) Thanksgiving to all my fellow americans out there! I am so grateful for all my readers. :) **

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

Chapter Fourteen

The morning was dull and chill, a thin mist spreading out across the ground and amplifying objects into strange new dimensions. The ground was wet with dew, which also covered the leaves of the surrounding trees and caused them to shine oddly in the little amount of light there was.

Aragorn and Legolas stood tall in the midst of all this beauty, their shapes distorted by the fog. They stood on the crest of a hill, trying to see the best path down the twisting slope. Before long, they began to move again with a effortless and ease that come from many years of roaming the wilderness and surviving dangerous lands.

"It is good to be moving again." Aragorn said companionably to the elf who was a little ways ahead of him. Legolas turned back to look at him before facing forward again.

"We could have been in Imladris by now if you hadn't insisted on boring me to death at the campsite when I was fully able to travel again." He pointed out, a fait smile lifting the corner of his lips. Aragorn huffed, matching his speed to the elven-prince's so that he was able to catch back up with him.

"I was right, though! You almost passed out just by standing and waking a few feet that same day." The human retorted smartly. Legolas looked away, lips pursed as he was unable to come up with a good come back. Aragorn laughed loudly and startled several birds out from a nearby bush.

"You weren't laughing at the moment." Legolas waspishly pointed out, crossing his arms. "You yourself almost had a panic attack."

"I wasn't panicking! I was merely worried." Aragorn replied delicately and it was Legolas' turn to scoff.

"I'll remember to tell that one to Elladan and Elrohir. They will be sure to get a kick out of it." He jested as they reached the bottom of the hill and continued making their way north and followed the gentle twist and turns of a small stream.

"You do and I'll just tell them about you having to pretending to be a human, and failing miserably if I may so add," Aragorn defended, sniggering lightly as he prodded the elf in the arm, "_And _you can't even tell them why, because they would make your life a living heck for 'letting' me get sick, which I will full heartily assure them, was your fault!"

Legolas came to an abrupt halt but Aragorn kept going, grinning back at his friend with what he hoped was a purely innocent expression.

"They won't believe you!" Legolas hollered after him.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I am, after all, their baby brother who is sweet and innocent and would never, never, cause an trouble whatsoever." The man said sweetly, stopping so that he could face the elf who still hadn't moved and was a good several feet behind him.

Legolas began to laugh hysterically after a minute, having been forced to reply the words again in his mind to make sure that had heard them correctly.

"That description fits you about as well as an orc who declares to have a soft heart!" he mocked between giggles. Aragorn shrugged ungracefully, a smile twitching on his own lips though he fought it back down. Legolas began to walk again, still laughing, and soon joined Aragorn.

"Listen, I'll promise not tell if you do," The ranger said, calling truce, "Because, to be honest, my ada and brothers would be seriously displeased with me for taking you there in the first place as they have repeated warned me against going there, especially with you." He finished sheepishly, flushing slightly and becoming unwilling to met his friend's eyes.

Legolas chose not to make a comet on the new information, wanting to keep the light atmosphere.

"It doesn't look like a have a choice, now does it?" Legolas said, reaching out a hand. Aragorn too it firmly and they shook, a happy light in both their eyes.

Turning again down the path, Aragorn threw an arm jovially around Legolas' shoulders.

"I couldn't ask for a better friend." He said in all seriousness. Legolas glanced at him with some surprise written across his features, but Aragorn plowed on, determined to let the prince know. He had had along time to reflect on how important Legolas really was to him when the elf lay dying and he had more than enough time on his hands, "All true friends are important, but you, Legolas Greenleaf, are worth so much more than I could ever say."

Legolas appeared stunned for a moment, having been caught off guard by the high praise and was silent for as they walked along.

"You are my brother in all but blood. Know this and know that this is the highest praise I could ever give, Aragorn son of Arathorn." Legolas finally said, locking eyes with the human so that he could read the truth there. "And I cannot tell you the honor that I feel to know you and to know that you regard me as such."

Smiling softly, Aragorn meet the elf's steady gaze. Reaching out he gripped the prince's forearm and Legolas tighten around his own. Squeezing firmly, they released each other a second later and started once again on their way back home to Imladris.

THEWORTHOFAFRIEND

Legolas swore softly, pushing Aragorn's hands away from with exasperation.

"There, do I look presentable?" he asked darkly, holding his arms out and swiveling slowly with an exaggeratedly pained face. Aragorn grunted, grabbing Legolas by the shoulders and pulling him to a stop.

"You're still a little pale." He said critically, turning his head to the side as he examined his friend, "You know that if Ada suspects anything is wrong then he will drag the story out of us."

"And we don't want that," Legolas agreed fervently, "But I think that your imagination is getting running away with your mind. You are making something out of nothing." Aragon was silent for a moment, thinking. Finally he was forced to concede with the elf.

Picking up their packs, the two friends started off down the road, knowing that as soon as they turned the bend that Rivendell would come into sight. The thought excited both of them, and as one picked up their pace, eager to be back.

A little less than half an hour later, Aragorn and Legolas stepped through the shinning gates of Imlardris and instantly felt the peace and comfort which could only be found there. Grinning at each other they made their way towards the front doors, watching the elves bustle around them, doing their own business. A few of the waved at the two friends, who returned the greetings cheerfully as they walked past.

When they reached the front steps, Aragorn raced ahead of the Mirkwood prince, eager to great his family.

"Ada! Elladan! Elrohir! I'm home!" he yelled out, barging into Elrond's study with a loud bang. He paused in the door way, keeping a hand against the door so that it didn't bounce back and slam into him, and smiled as the elf lord jumped up to his feet. Surprise and joy where written across his features as he hurried forward, embracing his foster son tightly.

"It has been a while, Estel." The Lord of Imldaris said softly. Behind them, came the sound of joyful laughter, followed my Legolas' name as the twins came into the picture. Aragorn gripped his father tightly for a second, and then broke away only to be tackled by both Elladan and Elrohir.

"You're home, Estel!" Elladan cried, gripping Aragorn so tightly that the man found himself unable to breath.

"Alight, alight, that's enough boys." Elrond commanded, waving Legolas further into the room as he leaned against the doorway.

Breaking apart, the three brothers exchanged greetings before they all took a seat in the comfortable couches and chairs around the room.

"I am astounded, Aragorn, Legolas," Elrohir joked his eyes ever mischievous,"You both walked in under your own power and not in a condition that would cause most people to panic out of their own skins." Both twins sniggered and even Elrond let out a smile, while Legolas and Aragorn scowled meaningfully.

"It's not the first time!" Legolas protested good naturally.

"Oh yes, it is." Elladan insisted ferociously, "Mark this in the books. Today is the day that the future king of mankind and the prince of Greenwood the Great managed _not_ to become injured on one of their crazy adventures!"

"We have done so plenty of times!" Aragorn voiced indigently, and began to list off all the times that they had done so. Elrohir and Elladan both began to shot him down and Aragorn aimed at half playful kick at Elrohir's leg. Elrohir kicked back and Elladan grabbed a small pillow from the nearby couch, preparing to throw it.

"Boys!" Elrond said strictly, raising his eyebrows menacingly as he started them down, clearly indicating that it was time to settle down some.

"Sorry Ada." All three mumbled as one.

"Thank you." Elrond said graciously, "It is good to see you two away from the healing halls, though." He couldn't resist adding.

"Ada!" Aragorn groaned, dropping his head into his hands with disbelief. "Not you too!"

Elrond chuckled softly, glad that all three of his sons where back together again.

"Why don't you and Legolas go change for dinner and then we can catch up." He said, gently shepherding the elf prince and the human out of his study.

"Estel can take a bath as well. I've had to endure his smell for you don't want to know how long." Legolas deadpanned, making the twins howl hysterically with laugher. Both where covered in grim and dirt from traveling, though Aragorn was noticeably dirtier then the prince, who had at least tried to keep his good appearance up.

"You prissy elf!" Aragorn growled, smacking the elf upside the head. Legolas grinned at the man, taking his arms and dragging him towards the door. Just as they were leaving, they heard the twins last comments, their voices raised enough so that the price and human would be forced to catch their words.

"I'll be going to historian. Someone has to write this day down in the books as the day those two got back safety."

"Wait! I've just remembered! Last year they managed to make it to the gardens and back without so much as stubbing a toe…we'll just have to put that day down instead!"

Aragorn and Legolas froze, giving each other knowing, dark and rather murderous looks.

"I'm going to kill my brothers." Aragorn muttered, starting to walk again, and heading down the corridor to where their rooms where. They stopped form front of their respective doors and Legolas grinned lethally.

"Let me in on the fun." he said, opening the door to his room.

"Meet me back in my room in a half-a-hour." Aragorn stated, grinning broadly, "We've got some planning to do!"

THE END

**That's it for now folks! I do so hope that you enjoyed this story and will hope that you will look into my next stories/ideas that I have. **

**I will next be posting (I am so excited for this) a mutlistory fic where you guys give me prompt/ideas that you would like to see written and I will write it for you! I saw this idea elsewhere and thought that it was an awesome idea and I wanted to do it, so...I guess I am doing it. Be thinking (I _will_ have some rules I will ask you to follow)and review/pm them to me AFTER I post the first story/chapter of The Adventures of a Life Time. This should be someitmes in the next few weeks, I doubt it will be next week, but maybe it will be. :) **

**And then I will also be posting a story story. This one is called True To The End and is about another adventure beetween our favorite elf and ranger. :) This will be posted the week after The Adventure of a Life Time.**

**Review Repies:**

**Nameless: **You know quite a few words considering. Well, I am glad that you have a lot of pillows. One can never have too many pillows, though, in my book. :) Thanks so much for your support and everything, mellon-nin!


End file.
